Kelly & Joe
by Ms1103
Summary: Kellyana Sanchez is a singer, actress, and now a WWE Diva. It's been over a year since Kelly was in a serious relationship, but all that changes when she meets the Shield's powerhouse Joe Anoa'i aka Roman Reigns. But with every relationship comes bumps in the road, follow Kelly, Joe, and their closest friends as they go on this journey together.
1. Intro

So this is my first story EVER and I'm really nervous, but I hope you enjoy it. I've had this story stuck in my head for a while now and I'm ready to share it. This is a story about 23 years old Kelly K. She's from Albuquerque, New Mexico and the daughter of veteran and retired firefighter Angelo and doctor, Maria Sanchez. Kelly is half Hawaiian and half Puerto Rican, she has an older brother who is currently in the military, and two younger sisters. Although he isn't he brother by birth Kelly is the sister of WWE Superstar John Cena. This story is about Kelly's life as WWE superstar and how she met the love of her life and her closest friends.

Kelly's Appearance

Long, curly dark brown hair

Chocolate brown eyes

Caramel colored skin

 *** Her character is Vanessa Hudgens**

Some characters from other movies and shows may possibly be used. Such as Ashley Tisdale, Zac Efron, Michael Trevino, etc.

Disclaimer: Everything and one belongs to their respectful owners. This story is for all WWE and fanfiction fans.

Main Characters:

Kellyana Sanchez (Kelly K, Kellyana Anoa'i)

Joe Anoa'i (Roman Reigns)

John Cena

Nikki Bella (Nicole)

Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose)

Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins)

Ashley Tisdale

Stella Sanchez (Stella Butler)

Michael Trevino

Brie Bella (Brianna)

Recurring:

Austin Butler

Trinity (Trinity Fatu)

Jonathan Fatu (Jimmy Uso)

Randy Orton

Alexander Sanchez

Maria Sanchez

Sika Anoa'i

Angelo Sanchez

Lisa Anoa'i

Lucy Sanchez

 *** Heads up more characters may be added, but these are the characters that are throughout all or majority of the story.**


	2. Meeting Part 1

Meeting Part 1

Kelly was nervous as she stepped out her car and made her way to the arena in New Orleans, Louisiana. She'd been wrestling for the past 2 ½ years in developmental, otherwise known as NXT. She'd been the Women's NXT champion 3 times and was ready for new challenge and that's where she was making her way to now. She got a call earlier that week from none other than Stephanie McMahon asking her to fly out to New Orleans to talk and Kelly thought there was no way she could say no.

She pulled into the parking lot of the arena and made her inside. She saw the backstage crew setting up for Monday Night Raw. This was life Kelly knew, the life she wanted. Her brother's best friend, John Cena got her into wrestling, he trained her, pushed her to the limit. To everyone, Kelly was "Baby Cena", she didn't mind, she loved the nickname, but she didn't want people to think John was the reason she got her job, so she busted her ass to prove she could make on her own.

Now, here she was, about to meet with the none other than the "Billion Dollar Princess" Stephanie McMahon and Triple H about her future. She'd did it, today was the day she'd be put on the main roster and join her older brother as WWE Superstar.

Being so wrapped up in her own thoughts Kelly wasn't paying attention when she bumped into a chest of steel.

"Ohh" she said falling on her butt

"Oh sorry about that. Are you alright?" asked deep voice

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't looking. I'm fine" she said not looking up

"Here let me help you," said the stranger giving her a hand up

Kelly gratefully took it and allowed herself to be pulled up.

"Thanx, and I'm really so-.", she started to say finally looking up, but was silenced when she saw the most beautiful pair of grayish-green eyes. She couldn't help but stare, he was absolutely beautiful. Realizing she was staring Kelly shook her head and said, "I'm sorry for bumping into you. I should've been looking."

He smiled a pair of perfect white teeth at her a said, "Don't worry about it, it was an accident."

She returned with her own smile…" Oh, well don't let me keep you."

"Don't worry about it Baby Girl," he said before continuing his way down the hall

Kelly let out a breath. _Wow,_ she thought to herself.

After being lost for about 5 minutes Kelly finally asked for help finding the "authority's" office. When she arrived outside the door she took a deep breath before raising her hand to knock on the door.

"Come in!" a voice on the other side of the door yelled

 _It's now or never_ , Kelly though as she opened the door.

The first thing she saw was Stephanie McMahon sitting behind her desk smiling brightly at her. To her left were three men sitting in chairs. The man closest to her was medium built with short dirty blond hair, in the middle was a man with half blond, half black hair he was easily the smallest of the three, but was still fit, and the man sitting farthest from her was none other than the stranger she bumped into on her way here. They stared at each other until Stephanie finally broke the silence…

"Kelly, I'd like you to meet your future tag team partners, the Shield."

 *** End of chapter 1 please tell me what you think. I read comments and take opinions into consideration.**


	3. Meeting Part 2

Meeting

Kelly was still staring when Stephanie continued," This is Dean Ambrose, he's the current United States Champion, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns." Regaining her posture, Kelly stuck her hand out to shake the three men's hands. When she shook Roman's he held on longer than necessary before letting go.

"So," Kelly said facing Stephanie, "I won't be competing as a singles competitor?" she asked sounding confused and disappointed. Stephanie assured Kelly that she would have her own brand, but if she was a part of a tag team she would have to wait.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I talked to Bill and he told me that you were hesitant to being in a storyline with your brother, so Hunter and I talked with creative to see what would be the best fit for you."

"Ok that's great for the newbie, but does that have to do with us?" Dean asked

"Well everyone around here knows that the Shield is the most dominant tag team on the roster right now and Kelly being the strongest female in NXT got me thinking. We always team up single competitors, but with the tag team division never gets this much attention at least not until recently, and there aren't very many female competitors in the tag team division. That needs to change, so to make things more interesting I'm putting Kelly in a storyline with you three" Stephanie said proudly.

"What kind of storyline are talking about?" Kelly asked crossing her arms over her chest as she sat down in a chair against the wall.

"Legacy vs. the Shield", Stephanie said, "There's already some tension between the two tag teams as they are the current Tag Team Champions and the Shield are trying to make a name for themselves. Creative thought adding a Diva to both sides would draw he attention we need to the tag team division and with you being new to the roster I figured you'd turn a lot of heads by doing something you never did down at NXT."

"Hmmm, ok" Kelly said leaning back in her chair, "What Diva were you thinking about adding to the mix?" Kelly asked.

"Well, we kind of already had one picked out." Stephanie said. Kelly nodded her head. "I know you aren't going to be thrilled about this, but both creative and my father thought Kaitlyn would be the best choice."

Kelly's eye widened and hardened at the sound of her name. She wanted to protest, but knew she couldn't. this was her first day on the main roster, how could she tell her boss no?

Seth, Dean, and Roman just looked on with confused expressions on their faces seeing the interaction between Kelly and Stephanie. They didn't know what was happening, but wanted to find out what their roles in all of this would be. Before anyone had a chance to respond the door opened and in walked the COO of WWE, Triple H. " and The A-Pex predator, Randy Orton walked in, "Sorry, there was a problem with the tech guys and I wanted to make sure everything was set before taking off. And I needed to find this one behind me. What'd we miss, by the look on Kelly's face it must not be good." He said laughing making his way over to his wife.

Kelly shot him death glare, "Ha ha, very funny. I'm just trying to figure out whose bright idea it was to put ma and Kaitlyn in the same storyline when we can't be in the same room without trying to kill each other."

Stephanie sighed, "Look Kel," Hunter started "I know this storyline isn't your cup of tea, especially the whole Kaitlyn thing, but with you in this storyline, you could be in the run for the Divas title before you know it. You didn't want your first storyline to be with your brother, so this was Plan B."

"But you're putting me in one with Randy, what's the difference? You know he's John's best friend, I don't need the face of the company to push me. I can do this on my own" She responded frustrated. All Kelly wanted was to wrestle and prove she was the best, how could she do that if she was constantly paired up with superstars that main-evented Raw every week?

"Hey!" Randy whined, "I thought you loved working with me?" Kelly just shook her head at him.

Hunter thought about it before responding, "Kelly I've been in this business for over 10 years, I know what I'm doing- we know what we're doing," motioning between him and Stephanie, "Trust us. If this storyline goes as planned this will benefit the 4 of you in ways you can't imagine."

Kelly then remembered Seth, Dean, and roman were in the room and looked in their direction. Seth smiled a friendly smile at her, which she returned, Dean just shrugged his shoulders answering some unspoken question between the two and Roman just stared at her.

"Ok" Roman said before looking at WWE's hottest power couple, "If we all agree to do this when do we start and how?"

"Right!" Stephanie said " Kelly you'll debut tonight during Kaitlyn's match which will cause some serious drama, which I hope you are in control of –" she said seriously. Kelly just rolled her eyes and continued to listen. "This will cause Kaitlyn's on-screen boyfriend Cody Rhodes to come out and Randy will come to Kelly's aid and persuade you to join Legacy. A little farther down the road you'll meet the Shield and eventually you'll turn on Randy and Legacy to become the 4th member of the Shield. What do you say?

"Sneaky and deceptive, I like it!" Dean said nodding his head

"Sounds cool to me," Seth said excited

"Great!" Hunter said "Roman. Kelly, what about you two?"

Roman stared at Kelly before turning his head back to Triple H saying alright. Now everyone was waiting on Kelly's decision, who was chewing her bottom lip put of force of habit.

"Ok" she breathed, "I'll admit, it's a good storyline and I like it, you've got a deal." She said smiling to Hunter and Stephanie.

"Yes!" Hunter and Stephanie exclaimed. "Now you guys are free to go."

Everyone got up and made their way out of the office.

"Well, looks like we're all going to be working together." Randy said pulling Kelly into his side for a hug.

Kelly smiled, "I guess so. I'll catch up with you in a bit." Randy squeezed her shoulder before walking away. Kelly stood there for a second before walking down the hall the guys had gone down.

…

"Dude what the hell was with you and the staring at her the whole time?" Seth asked Roman as they made their way down the hallway

Roman didn't know what it was but there was something about Kelly's chocolate brown eyes and curly brown hair. Her smile was infectious, her lips they looked so soft, he briefly wondered what they would feel like against his-

"Hellooo? Earth to Joe, anyone in there?" Seth asked

Roman snapped out his thoughts, "What?"

"Aww" Dean said, " I think our big guy here has a crush on the newbie" He started making kissing noises

"Shut up." Joe said. He wondered how his best friend could be so childish sometimes; it was like he was 10 years old.

"So you do like her." Seth asked raising his eyebrows.

"Colby, I just met her how the hell could I like her? She's been all of what-20 minutes?" he asked turning around only to knock someone over. "Oh I'm so-, hey it's you." He said helping Kelly up.

"I'm staring to think you like knocking people over." Kelly said laughing. "I'm Kelly, although I'm sure you know that since we just left a meeting together." She said blushing.

"Yea, we didn't get much time to talk, I'm Joe, my ring name is Roman Reigns. This here is Jonathan Good a.k.a. Dean Ambrose, and Colby Lopez a.k.a. Seth Rollins." Joe said smiling his famous smile; it made Kelly blush even more.

"Well," Kelly breathed, " it's nice to meet you guys." There was a brief silence between the 4 of them before Kelly spoke up.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking, why do you hate Kaitlyn so much?" Colby asked.

Kelly took another deep breath before answering trying to choose her words carefully. "Kaitlyn is a liar and backstabber and I want absolutely nothing to do with her."

Everyone was quiet for a second. "Well, if we're going to be teammates in a couple of months we should probably get to know each other." Colby said "How are you getting around for the tour coming up? Are you driving I mean?" _Shit!_ She hadn't even thought about it, Kelly knew John would let ride on his tour bus with him she wanted or she could ride with April (AJ Lee) who was her best friend in the WWE.

"Umm, honestly I'm not sure. I mean I hadn't really thought about it." She said with short laugh.

Colby nodded his head, but Joe jumped in, 'Well, you're more than welcome to ride with us on our tour bus, we've got plenty of room if you want."

Before Kelly could respond their conversation was interrupted, 'There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Nikki Bella said.

"Hey Nikki," Kelly smiled. Nicole and John had been dating the past year and during that time her and Kelly had become great friends.

"Soo, how'd the meeting with Steph go? What'd she want?" She asked excitedly.

"Well one, I debut tonight, and two she wanted to talk about a storyline I'll be put in after a couple of months."

Nicole jumped up in down in her favorite Louis Vuitton heels. "Oh my gosh that's great! I'm so excited; I can't wait to get in the ring with you. Maybe you team up with me and Brie, we look just alike you could totally pull twin magic." Kelly laughed at Nikki's enthusiasm, she was always planning something crazy, not matter what it was. "Well come on I need to introduce you to the rest of the locker room, plus you and Brie need to hang you guys barely see each other, you're always busy. Kelly smiled that was true, aside from being a wrester Kelly was an actress and singer, she was the lead in a group called the Pussycat Dolls. She'd taken a break from her acting career so she could wrestle, she could record a song anywhere while she was gone.

"We'll see you around Kelly." Joe said as Nikki started pulling her away in the opposite direction. She looked back the guys waving buy and mouthing "sorry" to them as she let Nikki drag her away.

* **End of chapter 2. I know nothing crazy exciting has happened, but it will. I hope you liked it! Please feel free to comment and rate!**


	4. Divas & Superstars

Divas & Superstars

Nikki and Kelly made their way to the divas locker room where most of the divas were getting ready for their segments and matches for the night. Kelly looked around hoping Kaitlyn wasn't in the room and to her luck she wasn't. _Thank God!_ Kelly thought to herself.

"Hey everyone listen up," Nicole yelled to get all divas' attention. Everyone looked over at Kelly and Nikki. "Girls this is our Newbie, Kelly. Kelly these are our co-workers. That's Trinity and Ariane, their ring names are Naomi and Cameron, and they are the Funkadactlys." Ariane and Trinity both said hey before going back to what they were doing. "This is Nattie, she goes by Natalya and next to her is Michelle McCool and Layla." The girls smiled at Kelly. Nicole continued, "That's Alicia Fox, Maria, Maryse, Jessie (Kelly Kelly didn't want them to have the same name), Eve Torres, Summer Rae, Rosa Mendes, and Aksana." Kelly waved at them before Nikki introduced the last of the divas. "And this is Eva Marie and of course you know Brie" Kelly smiled and went to sit down to get to know the other divas.

Most of them were pretty nice; Kelly, Eve and Jessie hit it off right away. She loved how Eve was headstrong Jesse wanted to prove she was just more than a pretty face. She didn't really like Maryse, Aksana, or Summer Rae very much though. She didn't like their attitudes not that she worried much since she didn't really care about what other people thought about her. "Hey," Eve said getting up "Jessie and I are heading over to catering, you want to come?" Kelly smiled and said yes as she followed the girls though the arena.

Kelly looked around the room and saw a ton of other superstars in the room talking and eating. Kelly was on her way to get some fruit when she heard someone yell her name causing dozens of superstars to look at her. She turned around to be greeted by none other than her best friend AJ Lee with her boyfriend CM Punk following. "April!" Kelly yelled. The smaller divas jumped into Kelly's arms hugging her. They hadn't seen each other in months and were so happy to see each other again.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here? Did they move you up to the main roster? I hope we get to team up together, do you think we will, I hope so." April was rambling excitedly.

"April, April calm down, one question at a time sheesh." Kelly laugh before answering each question "Yes I have been moved up, I debut tonight. As for teaming up I'm going to be in a storyline with Legacy and the Shield so I don't know if we'll team up or not." April looked at Kelly before responding, "

Kel, you do know that Kaitlyn is part of Legacy right?"

"Yea unfortunately there's no getting out this storyline with her, but Hunter and Steph said by being in a feud with her I'd be in a good position for the title, so I can't really complain."

Aprils face lit up, "Really? That's great Kels!" April jumped up and hugged Kelly again.

"I know it's crazy, but I'm excited never the less, I can't wait to get in the ring."

"Oh no, Phil look what we've got here, if I didn't know any better I think Baby Cena has finally moved up to play with the big boys." A voice said. Kelly and April turned around to see Phillip Brooks (CM Punk) and the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena standing there.

"It's nice to see you too big brother." Kelly said before going to hug him and Phil.

"Wow, I didn't realized how much I missed you until I heard you were here.' John said crushing his little sister in one of his famous bear hugs.

"Well, if I were you I'd miss me too." She smiled

John smiled down at his sister saying, "Always the cocky one." Shaking his head. John grabbed her by the hand lead her to the table he was sitting at. Sitting there were Stephen (Sheamus), Randy Orton, Joe, Colby, Jon, Adam (Edge), and Phil and April. "Hey guys look who's finally here!" John said happily.

"Hey Kell-Bell. Good to see you again even though I saw you like 20 minutes ago" Randy said giving Kelly a hug.

Kelly laughed, "Hey Randy!"

Adam was the next to get up and hug her, "So now we've got crazy number 1 and crazy number 2? All hell's about to break lose."

Kelly playfully punched him in the arm before hugging him. "Oooh you're so funny Adam Copeland"

"So Kels, are debuting tonight or on Smackdown?" Stephen asked.

Kelly looked over at him, "Tonight, I'm so excited!" Randy had a smirk on his face, "Oh by the way, whose idea was it to put me in a story line with the psycho of WWE?" she asked looking at Randy.

"It was mine." He said, "You didn't want to be in one with John so I thought to make you comfortable you could be in one with me before you got paired up with someone else." He said jerking his head in the Shield's direction.

"Mmhmm" Kelly said shaking her head.

Kelly looked up to see Joe staring at her, she didn't why but for whatever reason it made her blush and look down. When she looked back up he smiled at her causing her to blush scarlet even more. "Ok guys, sorry to interrupt-" April said getting up and grabbing Kelly's hand "-but we both have matches and Kelly needs to get her ring gear, so we'll see you later." She began pulling Kelly away. Kelly looked back one more time to see Joe still starring after her before she turned the corner.

"Hey Joe, you know if you want to talk to her, sitting here isn't going to help you.' Stephen said laughing.

Joe snapped out of it and glared at him, "Shut up Stephen."

Stephen raised his hands up in surrender, 'Hey I'm not judging I'm just saying if you like her, go talk to her."

Phil nodded his head, "Yeah man, it isn't like Kelly's in a relationship with anyone and neither are you so what's the big deal?"

"How do you know she doesn't have a boyfriend?" Joe asked.

"Well let's see, oh I don't know just the fact that I'm dating her best friend and they talk 24/7. Dude I know Kelly has had a real boyfriend since she was 21, that was a while ago, go talk to her man." Phil said before he got up. Joe didn't know, He'd only just met Kelly, but he'd felt this magnetic pull whenever he was near her.

Raw had started and Kelly was in the girls' locker room getting her gear on. (Kelly's style is a lot like Nikki Bella's current gear and somewhat of the Funkadactlys) She'd just finished getting dressed when Stephanie walked in. "Hey you look great are ready?" she asked smiling.

Kelly looked up from her shoes, "Yea, I can't wait!"

AJ and Kaitlyn don't have a pre-picked winner, so you can decide if you want to come during the match or after one of them wins, it's up to you." Stephanie said

"Ok, thanx Steph." Kelly smiled at her before going back to lacing up her shoes.

Stephanie was at the door when she turned around, "Good luck Kelly, I know you'll do great!" and walked out.

Kelly was making her way to watch the match closer to the gorilla so she could go out when she was ready. The match was about 3 minutes in when Joe walked up. "Hey Kelly." He said smiling down at her. Kelly didn't respond for a minute, she just stared at him. _How can anyone be this gorgeous, from his eyes, to his long black hair, and those arms…_ "Earth to Kelly" Joe said bring Kelly back from her thoughts.

"Oh sorry, hey Joe. What's up?"

He rubbed the back of his neck before answering, "Um, I was wondering if after the show you wanted to go. Colby, Jon, and I usually go grab a bite after the show, do you want to go?"

She smiled as he asked her, "Yes, I'd love to. I'll meet you guys after the show."

He smiled instantly "Really? Oh, um, I mean great! Sounds good, I'll see you later Kelly." He started towards his locker room. Kelly looked back at the screen to see AJ had won, but as she was celebrating Kaitlyn hit from behind with the Divas title and began attacking her. Kelly told the tech guy to play her theme and she ran out the gorilla.

 ***Well there's chapter 3. Hope you like it. Comment and Rate. Please feel free to ask whatever questions you have or suggestions I'm open to anything.**


	5. Date?

Debut

Kelly's theme music played causing everyone in the arena to look towards the ramp, when they saw Kelly they went crazy.

"Wha-who is that?" Michael Cole asks. He's looking at the monitors on the announce table. "Whoa, wait, that's, that's Kelly K from NXT!" Michael Exclaimed,

"What is she doing out here?" JBL asks

"King can you believe Kelly K from NXT is out here coming to the aid of AJ Lee who was getting brutally attacked by the Divas Champion Kaitlyn after AJ made her tap out to the Black Widow." Michael asked.

"Well Cole you know back in NXT these 3 divas were best friends and then one day AJ and Kelly just turned on Kaitlyn and now we're seeing it first hand tonight just how much these girls hate each other." Lawler answered.

"This is just unprofessional!" JBL said with disgust in voice "Kelly had no business coming out here attacking Kaitlyn like this, she needs to stay out of other people's affairs."

Cole looked at him like he was crazy "Aww come on JBL AJ was being attacked and Kelly came out to help her."

…

Kelly ran down the ramp to help her friend AJ, the crowd was going crazy when Kelly's music started to play. The look on Kaitlyn's face was priceless and Kelly was loving it. She jumped in the ring and ducked out of the way as Kaitlyn was going for a close line only for Kelly to give her one. When Kaitlyn fell Kelly pushed AJ out of the way and pounced on Kaitlyn, slapping and punching on her. Kaitlyn managed to push Kelly off before grabbing her title and scurrying from the ring.

Kelly grabbed a mic, "What's wrong Kaitlyn? You don't look happy to see me." Kaitlyn glared at here You see, we, still have unfinished business and I'm here to finish it. And I'm coming after that title so I hope you enjoy the time you have left with it." she said dropping the mic before he theme music blared through the arena. She turned around to help AJ up and raise her hand in victory so she could celebrate her win like she should've been able to. They walked out the ring together and made their way up the ramp before disappearing behind the gorilla.

"Oh my god Kelly you were on fire! That was amazing, you were amazing!" AJ said high fiving her best friend.

Kelly smiled, "Thanx, that was such a rush, does it always feel like that, if so I can't wait for more."

AJ laughed," I love going out there and performing, it's the best!" Their conversation was cut short when 3 men dressed in all black walked up them. Kelly recognized Joe right away and blushed when he caught her staring.

 _Holy shit he looks so hot like that. I just wanna make out with his face. Whoa Kelly calm down you sound like horny teenager. Just keep your shit together and say hi._ "Hey Joe, you look scary in all that get up you boys got on." Kelly said smiling as she toughed his vest. He smiled down at, "That's the whole point baby girl, we like to intimidate people." She laughed.

"Yea, I know." AJ, Colby, and Jon stood there watching them flirt. It was funny because everyone could clearly see they like each other. Kelly and Joe were just making small talk when all of a sudden they were interrupted,

"Hey!" Kelly turned around to see Kaitlyn, who looked infuriated making her way toward her, "You think you can just run during my match and attack me? Do you know who I am, I should kick your ass."

Before Kelly could get a word out AJ stepped up, "Kaitlyn, what are you talking about? You lost because you tapped out to me, remember. Kelly only came out because you're a sore loser and attacked be when my back was turned."

Kaitlyn looked at AJ with a death glare, "Shut up! Shut up, you don't know anything! You!" she yelled pointing at Kelly, "You better watch your back."

Kelly snickered, "For what? You? Kaitlyn I don't know if you recall, but I've never lost a match to you. As for kicking my ass, well we both know that won't happen unless you want me to show you who the real woman in this situation is. Who throws a tantrum after losing a match, all you did was embarrass yourself." That set her off Kaitlyn lounged at Kelly tackling her to the ground slapping her repeatedly.

Kelly kicked Kaitlyn off only to jump on her start punching her. "Ahh!" Kaitlyn scream, "Get this crazy bitch off me!"

"Crazy? You want crazy?" Kelly yelled she was about to jump on her again when John came out of nowhere picking Kelly up to stop. "What?! No, John put me down!" Kelly struggled to get out his grip.

"Kel, calm down. DO you want to get suspended on your first day?" John asked her. "I don't give a fuck! I'm gonna beat her ass, she attacked me for no reason-you stupid bitch!" Kelly yelled at Kaitlyn.

"What the hell is going on back here?" Stephanie yelled when she saw Kaitlyn holding her nose, which was now bleeding. She looked over at Kelly who looked beyond pissed. AJ, Joe, Colby, and Jon just stood there not sure what to say. Hunter looked at everyone, "Well, is someone going to tell us what happened or do we have to suspend all of you?" he said aggravated.

"She attacked me!" Kaitlyn said, " I was just walking by telling her that was pretty impressive and she attacked me for no reason, the girl is crazy."

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Steph, I told you this was a bad idea, I can not work with her, she's a compulsive liar."

Stephanie sighed, "Who was all standing here when it happened?" "AJ, Joe, Jon, and Colby." Kelly said, "John must've been walking this way when he saw us fighting because he pulled me off her before I could do some real damage." Kelly said.

"So you did attack her then?" Hunter asked looking at Kelly surprised.

"Well, yes. But that was after she lunged at me because she was upset about what happened out there." Kelly said honestly.

Stephanie looked at AJ and the Shield, "Is that true? Did Kaitlyn hit Kelly first?"

"Hit her?" AJ asked, "She more like tackled her to the ground and started slapping her." Joe, Colby, and Jon all nodded in agreement.

Stephanie looked at Kaitlyn, "My office now."

"But-"she started to say, but was cut off by Hunter, "Now!" Kaitlyn sighed and made her way to Stephanie's office.

Joe walked up to Kelly who was rubbing her the back of her head. "Hey, you ok? You look like you hit your head pretty hard." He asked.

She rubbed the back of her head. "Yea I think I'm ok, is it bleeding?" she leaned over so he could look.

"Nah, you're good." He said gently rubbing her head. She reached up and put her hand on top of his. He stopped rubbing her head and just enjoyed the feeling of having contact with her.

"Hey Joe, we're up in 10 minutes we need to head out." Jon called as he and Colby started walking. Joe was still staring at Kelly, who was staring back.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. So do you still want to go out tonight? I understand if you don't." he said looking into her big brown eyes.

Kelly smiled, he was so cute, "Yea, I'll meet you by the doors at 10:15PM" He gave her a big smile before heading off in the direction Colby and Jon went.

Kelly was still looking after him when she turned around to see John starring at her. "What?" she asked.

He studied her for a minute before answering, "Nothing, I've known Reigns for months and I've never seen him talk to any diva besides his cousin's fiancé, Trinity."

Kelly was starting to get annoyed, this was what she was talking about, John was always in her business. "Well maybe you should call him by his name, Joe. He doesn't like to be called Roman outside the ring."

"And you know this how?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Because he told me dumb ass!" Kelly said in a smart tone. They each other down for a minute before Kelly turned on her heel and walked to the divas locker room.

"Hey there you are. Are you ok? I heard about what happened with you and Kaitlyn after the match. That girl is crazy." Nicole said.

Kelly gave her a small smile, "Yea I'm good, she started it, but after John started acting like a real ass to me."

Nicole stopped what she was doing and turned to face Kelly. "What do you mean, what'd he do?"

"Well after Steph and Hunter walked off Joe looked at my head to see if it was bleeding and…I don't know what happened. After he left John was grilling me about him. I don't know what his problem is."

"Aww" Nikki hugged her, "Don't worry about it ok? I'll talk to him, maybe he'll tell why he got so upset." "So, do want to go to dinner with us tonight? And do you have plans for traveling to the next few cities?

Kelly shook her head, "No, thank you. Joe invited me out with him and the guys after Raw. I figured if we're going to be working together I should get to know them. And yea, April and Phil said I could ride with them."

Nikki smiled, "Ok, you know you're more than welcome to ride with John and I though right?"

Kelly smiled at her brother's girlfriend, "Yea, thanx Nik!"

"Anytime sweetie, now I need to finish getting ready." Kelly nodded, "I'm gonna shower." She started walking away, but stopped when Nikki said, "I think he likes you."

"Huh?" she said confused.

"Ro-I mean Joe. He likes you. He never talks to any of the divas except for Trin." Nikki said straitening her hair.

"Oh." Kelly thought about that for second before heading to the showers.

It was 5 minutes till 10:15 and Kelly was putting on a pair of black Christian Louis Vuitton heels. She went with a black dress that strapped around her neck showing just enough cleavage, but not too much. She'd just finished brushing out her curls when there was a knock on the door. Smiling Kelly went to open the door to see Joe standing behind it. He was wearing a black button down shirt that showed of his toned chest, dark blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. _God, why does he have to look so freaking hot?_ "Hi Joe." She said smiling. Joe just stared at her. _Ohh I'm in deep shit she's so freaking gorgeous!_ "Joe?, Joe, are you ok?" Kelly asked looking at him weird.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry I get lost in my head sometimes. Sorry about that." He said embarrassed.

She smiled up at him, "Don't worry I do too." She said giggling.

He smiled at her, _this is gonna be a lot harder than I thought._ "Here let me get your bag for you." Joe said grabbing her suitcase.

"No you don't have to I can carry it." She told him trying to grab it.

"If you think I'm going to let you carry you're bag you're crazy, come on let's go." He said motioning for her to go first.

They made their way to the back door. "So I saw your match tonight, you guys brought the house down. That Superman Punch was beautiful."

Joe laughed "Thanx, I try." He opened the door allowing her to walk out first where they were greeted by Jon and Colby.

"Daaaamn Kelly, you look hot!" Jon said looking her up and down.

"Ye-yeah, you look great." Colby stuttered. Kelly slightly blushed at their compliments that made Joe a little upset. He glared at his two best friends before asking Kelly where her car was.

"Oh it's this way. She gave him the keys and he put her luggage in the trunk, he was about to close it when he got an idea.

"Hey guys you go ahead, I'll ride with Kelly so she's not alone." Jon and Colby exchanged looks before shrugging and getting in the car. Kelly laughed while Joe just shook his head, they can be so immature at times. "Sorry you'll have to ignore them, that's what I do most of the time."

Kelly seemed to be thinking about something before she responded, "Nah, I think I'll keep em, they're funny. You're driving powerhouse." She said climbing into the passenger seat.

He laughed closing the trunk. "You say that now, but one day you're gonna wish you hadn't kept them. I still wonder why agreed to team up with those bozos sometimes." There was a comfortable silence between the two as they drove to the restaurant.

"Where are we going exactly?"

Joe looked over at her as she looked out the window in fascination. Kelly had been all over the world, but never been to New Orleans before. "It's a called The Fresh Market. The foods great, you're gonna love it. Southern food is the best." They arrived at the restaurant and told the hostess their reservation. She was practically drooling over Joe, which made Kelly want to slap the cherry red lipstick of her mouth, but he didn't even seem to notice. He'd had his eyes on Kelly the whole time.

Kelly and Joe followed the hostess to their table where Colby and Jon were already seated looking at the menu. "Hey guys!" Kelly said sitting down between Jon and Joe.

"Hey there hot stuff." Jon said kissing her on the cheek. Seeing Kelly blush from Jon's kiss made Joe want to reach over and slap his Shield brother.

"So, Kel. Have you ever been to New Orleans before?" Colby asked trying to smooth over the awkwardness that just took place.

Kelly shook her head, "No, I've been from Italy to Australia and not once have I ever been to New Orleans." They looked at her shocked,

"What?" she asked laughing. They just shook their heads and got ready to order as their server walked to the table.

Kelly was enjoying herself. They all ordered the Gumbo specialty with a beer. Joe was surprised because he took Kelly as the type of girl to have a fruity drink or wine, but she fit right in with the boys. It was almost 1AM when Kelly said she was gonna call it a night. "What hotel are you staying at?" Jon asked as they made their way to the door. "Wyndham French Quarter, what about you guys?" she asked looking over at Joe.

He smiled, "We're staying at the same hotel." _Yes!_

"Ohh, great we can ride back together." Kelly replied. Jon nudged Colby and saw Joe and Kelly starring at each other.

"Ok, well we're gonna take off." Colby said dragging Jon with him, "Night guys!" Joe was still starring at Kelly when he answered.

"Yea, night guys."

"See you tomorrow," Kelly called after them.

Joe drove to the hotel and walked Kelly to her room. "Well.. umm, I had a great time tonight. Maybe we can do this again, just us though?"

Kelly blushed and looked down, "Mr. Anoa'I are you asking me on a date?"

He got nervous and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I guess I am. So what do you say?"

Kelly smiled up at him; she knew he was nervous, "Yes." Joe sighed in relief and smiled.

"Ok, what are you doing tomorrow before Main Event?" "I'm gonna go work out and probably just got exploring. What about you?"

"I was gonna hit the gym too. You know if you're up for it I could take you around – if you want I mean." He added so she wouldn't feel pressured.

 _God he's so gorgeous, I would love to spend the day with him. Say yes Kelly! Say yes!_ "Sounds like a plan to me." She smiled, 'Good night Joe." Kelly stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before opening her door and going in.

Joe stood there for a second with a big goofy grin in his face before heading to his own room. "Good night Kelly."

 ***End if chapter 4, so how I am doing? Please comment and rate. Your feedback is important to me.**


	6. First Kiss, Second Kiss

Date

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ "Uhh" Kelly groaned leaning over to turn of her alarm. It was 6:15AM. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes waking up. She threw the cover off her and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower before heading to the gym.

"Hey man open up!" Jon yelled from the other side of the door.

"Shut up man there are people still sleeping!" Colby said punching Jon's arm.

Joe opened the door a minute later, "Sorry I was getting dressed you guys ready to go?" he asked walking out the door?"

"Yeah, let's go" Colby said walking towards the elevator.

When they walked into the gym the first thing Joe saw was Kelly wrestling around with AJ. "Oooh looks like we've got ourselves a cat fight here boys!" Jon yelled causing AJ and Kelly to look up.

When her eyes landed on Joe her smile grew bigger. She and AJ walked over, "Hey guys, you getting a work out in too?"

"Yeah, that's the plan." Colby said.

"Well April and I were just working on locking up and taking down, but she's about to go, so I'm gonna hit some weights."

"Do you need a spotter? I could do it for you." Joe offered.

"You sure?" Kelly asked hesitantly, " I don't want to interrupt your work out."

"No it's fine, as long as you spot me after." He said with a wink.

Kelly blushed, "Umm, I don't think I'd be able to help if you dropped that on your chest."

"Don't worry baby girl, I won't" he said smiling

"Ok, let's go" Kelly and Joe walked over towards the weights.

"They both got it for each other.' Jon said looking over at Joe and Kelly flirting. Colby walked over to see what he was talking about. Joe was lifting one of the weights to help Kelly get settled before she started doing squats.

He shook his head, "Jon, I think our boy is falling in love." He said smiling with his hand over his heart.

"Who's falling in love?" Colby and Jon turned around to see none other than Kelly's older brother John Cena, "Ambrose, Rollins, who's falling in love?"

Colby gulped before answering, "Oh, umm, Joe. I think he likes Kelly." John looked over to see his little sister doing squats with Joe behind spotting her.

"Hmm, you might be right about that." He said walking over in their direction. Colby shrugged his shoulders and went back to the treadmill until Jon hit him, "What the hell man?" "LOOK!" Jon said pointing over in Kelly, Joe, and John's direction. Kelly smashed her lips to Joe's and kissed him.

 _Whoa! Is this really happening right now?_ He'd been wondering if her lips were as soft as they looked and sure enough they were. One minute they were just lifting weights and talking when John came over and pulled Kelly to the side. Whatever he said to her must of really pissed her off because she started raising her voice at him and walked away.

"Everything ok?" he asked as she picked up a pair of dumb bells and started squatting again.

"Yeah, sorry you had to see that. My brother can be kind of an asshole at times."

He laughed, "Oh he can't be that bad."

Then John was walking back over, 'Kelly I'm serious." She ignored him, Kellyana, did you hear what I just said to you?"

Kelly dropped the dumb bells, "I heard you, but that doesn't mean I care! John I am 23 years old, I don't need you telling me what's best for me what I need to focus on. I can do whatever I want. You don't take care of me, I do!" And out no where she turns around and crashes her lips to Joe's. _Oh my god! Oh my god! I just kissed Joe, what did I do. His lips are so perfect though._ She pulled away, turned to glare at her brother before walking out of the gym leaving a stunned John Cena and Joe behind, not paying attention to the other superstars starring at her.

John stormed after her, but it was pretty obvious she didn't want to hear what he had to say. Colby and Jon made their way over to Joe, who was still in shock. "What the hell was that all about?" Jon asked

"I have no idea." Joe said still in his daze.

"Dude you just made out with Kelly! And in front of her brother! Do you have a death wish or something? "Colby exclaimed

"Hey man, she kissed me. I don't eve know why she was so upset. He pulled her to the side and they started arguing, then next thing I know she's kissing me."

"Well was it at least good?" Jon asked curiously. Colby shot him a look, "What? It's valid question. Some hot girl comes out of nowhere and shoves her tongue down your throat, was it good or bad?" he asked again looking towards Joe.

"It was… it was amazing! She's a great kisser."

"Ha! I knew it! Pay up!" he said looking at Colby.

"Whoa wait, what? You guys made on a bet?" Joe said clearly mad at his brothers.

"How mad would you be if we said yes," Jon asked. Joe glared at him before walking past both of them.

"Where are you going?" Colby yelled after him.

"To find Kelly! I'm sure you guys made a bet about that too." He said sarcastically as he exited the gym.

"I just don't get him April. He's such a control freak sometimes. I hate when he goes all big brother on me." Kelly said talking to her best friend.

"I don't either honey, but you know he cares about you Kel. I'm sure he was just trying to look out for you." Kelly gave April her _are you kidding me look_ "Hey, don't give me that look. I know you're pissed at john, but don't get all testy with me."

Kelly sighed, "I know, I'm sorry, you're right." "Of course I am, when aren't I?" Kelly took the pillow off her bed and hit April, they laughed. _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK_!

"Who's that?" April asked.

"I don't know."

"Ooh maybe it's John coming to apologize."

"Ha-ha yeah right!" Kelly went to open the door and on the other side was Joe. "Joe, hi." Kelly said flustered.

He smiled at her, "Hey I was just coming to see if you were ok." _Why do you have to be so sweet? And those eyes, every time I see them my heart melts._

"Kel, who is it?" April asked coming to the door, "Oh! Hi Joe.' She smiled nicely.

"Hey AJ, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." He said hopeful.

Before Kelly could respond April spoke up, "Oh no I was just leaving. I'll see you later Kel." Kelly look at her as if she was crazy when she walked out.

"Can I come in?" he asked standing in the hall awkwardly.

"Oh! Yeah, sure I'm sorry." She said making way for him to come in. "So umm, about the gym. Joe I'm really sorry, I was just so mad at John he's always trying to tell me what to do. That's wasn't cool I'm sorry"

He shook his head, 'It's ok. I didn't mind. You're not too bad of a kisser either." He smiled. Kelly's faced burned from how hard she was blushing." Joe got up walked over to her. Kelly backed up until she was up against the wall. Her heart was racing, Joe reached out touched her cheek, looking into her eyes. "Joe..." she whispered before he crashed his lips to hers. It was like the 4th of July, the electricity flowing between the two of them was incredible. Joe ran his tongue along Kelly's bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly gave him. Their tongues dueled for dominance; Joe won in the end. He released her mouth only to move down to her neck and suck on her sweet spot, which he found right away. "Jooe," Kelly moaned. Hearing her moan his name only made him grunt continue. Kelly fought for a breath before he moved his mouth back to hers. After what seemed like a really long time they pulled apart for air. Both of their breaths ragged.

"That was…"Joe started to say.

"…Amazing" Kelly finished for him. He smiled at her as he rested his forehead against hers. "Well, that's one way to make sure I'm ok." She said giggling.

Joe smiled, "That's the cutest thing I've ever heard." He said breathlessly

She scrunched up her nose, "What is?"

"The sound of you giggling. It's adorable." Kelly blushed, "That too when you blush scarlet like that. I don't what it is, but when I'm around you I feel this magnetic pull to be near you."

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I know what you mean." Joe reached up to kiss her forehead, then her eyelids, nose, and both cheeks before softly planting one in her lips.

"Do you still wanna go out and see the city?" he asked her in his deep husky voice.

"Yeah…I've been looking forward to it all day."

Joe smiled, "Ok, I'm gonna go to my room and shower and I'll be back in 30, ok?" Kelly leaned up and kissed him again, "Ok" she breathed. Joe smiled at her one more time before turning and walking out the door. _Holy shit! I just made out with Joe! AGAIN!_

 *** Well folks that's all for chapter 5. Hope it met your expectations! Comment and Rate!**


	7. The French Quarter

Kelly got out the shower and blow-dried her hair and began to straighten it. Because she was half Puerto Rican and half Hawaiian her hair was naturally curly so she let some big curls fall loose so her hair wasn't to straight. After being satisfied with her hair she went over to her suitcase a pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a blue-purplish and cream flower top. With cream-colored short cut high heeled boots to match. She looked herself over in the bathroom mirror before applying some blush and a light amount of eye shadow and since she already had long thick eyelashes she just added a smudge of mascara. When she was completely satisfied with her outfit there was a knock on the door. Smiling Kelly opened the door expecting Joe, but instead was met with her brother.

"Can I come in?" John asked. Kelly moved out of the way without a word letting him in. He walked over to her bed and sat on it. Taking a deep breath he spoke, "I'm sorry about earlier. I know you can take care of yourself. It's just when I saw you over there flirting with Reigns I-" "Joe," she corrected him. "What?" he said confused, "His name is Joe." John looked down, 'Oh yeah, well when I saw you with Joe and blushing and stuff I guess big brother mode kicked in. I don't know him all that well, he normally doesn't really talk to other superstars that much, so when I saw you too talking I guess I got a little over protective." Kelly sighed and sat next to him, "I forgive you. I know you're just looking after me and I appreciate it." She said kissing him on the cheek. "John smiled his famous dimpled smile, "So what are you doing now? I wanna make it up to you for earlier." Kelly smiled, "Actually Joe was gonna take me around the French Quarter and hang out for a bit. Can I take a rain check?" "Of course you can." John said kissing the side of her head, "I just want you to be careful. You may be all grown up, but I'll still any of your boyfriend's asses.' Kelly laughed, "I know, that's why you're the best big brother ever." There was a knock on the door, "That must be your lover boy," John said getting up to answer the door. John opened the door to reveal Joe dressed in a plain v-neck t-shirt, khaki shorts and a pair of white Nikes. "John, oh sorry. I was looking for Kelly is she here?" "Yeah, here she comes, look man about earlier. I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off as dick or anything, I'm just really protective of Kelly is all." Joe shook his head, "No man I understand I have 3 sisters myself don't worry about it. We're good." He said sticking his hand out. John took it shook his hand. "Aww, how cute." They both looked over to see Kelly laughing. "Funny. Alright Kel-Bel, I'll see you later." John said walking out. "Love you!" he yelled from down the hall making people look at him. "Love you too!" she called back. She looked at Joe and smiled, "You ready to go?" He snapped out of his trance, "Yeah, you look great by the way." He said grabbing her hand, pulling hi to her and kissing her cheek. She grasped his hand back and together they made their way to the elevator.

"So, Kelly. I've kissed you twice and know absolutely nothing about you." Kelly laughed, "Yeah, I guess so. Well… what do you want to know?" He thought about it for second before answering, "Everything." Kelly looked at him and saw that he was serious, "Ok. Well, I'm half Puerto Rican, half Hawaiian. I'm the 2nd child out of 4 and I'm the oldest girl. My favorite color is turquoise blue. I love to act, sing, and dance, in that order. Umm, what else? Ohh I graduated school early and went to art school." Joe raised his eyebrows, "You majored in art? That's cool; can you draw and stuff like that? Do you play an instrument?" he asked her enthusiastically "You seem really interested in this." " I am!" Kelly smiled at him, "Well, I play guitar and piano, but that's it, I tried violin and failed, as for drawing yeah, I do that a lot in my spare time. Not that I have much of that in between singing and acting." "And now wrestling." Joe interjected, "Yeah, and wrestling." "I know that's not everything about me, but what about you? Mr. Roman Reigns, who are you really?" He laughed, "I'm not some mystery. I don't know. I grew up in Pensacola, Florida with one brother and 2 sisters; I'm the youngest. Wrestling is in my blood, my dad, my uncle, and tons of my cousins were wrestlers in the WWE, so I guess you could call me WWE royalty." Kelly laughed. "Oooh someone is feeling themselves." He laughed, "Just a little bit. So I was thinking we could go to _Le Petit Theatre_ , then maybe we can have lunch at _Jackson Square_ and wrap it up by going to _Steamboat Natchez_." He said smiling down at Kelly, who looked up and smiled back, "Sounds fun! I can't wait."

The performance at _Le Petit Theatre_ was amazing; there were all kinds of music and dancing. They even involved the audience and Kelly being the bold individual she was got on stage with the dancers and danced with them. She was having the time of her life. Joe just watched her on stage. _She's so beautiful. I'm falling for her hard and fast._ Kelly looked out into the audience and saw Joe smiling at her, she knew that what she was feeling for him was more than some crush. After performing onstage Joe and Kelly got a couple of pictures with the dancers before they headed over to _Jackson Square._ "You were great up there." Joe said grabbing Kelly's hand. "Thank you for taking me. That was amazing. I've never been to anything like that before. Thank you." She reached up softly kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and smiled. "Can we go to the park now?" she asked enthusiastically. Joe laughed, "Yeah, let's go." They walked to the park together hand in hand like any normal couple. Joe bought them both ice creams, which they enjoyed on a park bench, putting ice cream on each other's faces before kissing it off. "You know today is got to be one of the most memorable days of my life. Thank you for showing me around today." "I'm glad you're enjoying it, as long as you had a good time. " Joe looked down at his watch, it was 3:30 and they needed to be at the arena at 6. "Do you want to go to _Steamboat Natchez_ or do you wanna head back to the hotel to relax for a bit?" "Do you care if we go back? I'm kind of tired." Joe looked down at her before grasping her hand, "Yeah, let's go." They walked back to the hotel swinging hands and laughing. Joe walked Kelly to her hotel room, "I hope you had fun." She smiled, "Absolutely! It was the best" she said excitedly, "do want to come in and hang out until we have to leave?" Kelly really wanted him to say yes, she wasn't ready for him to leave yet. "Yeah sure." Kelly closed the door as Joe walked in. she removed her shoes and crawled into the bed. "Someone looks tired." Joe said crawling in on the other side. Kelly laid her head on his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart as he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for today." She said yawning, "It was the best." He chuckled making a deep rumbling sound in his chest, "Anytime baby girl…" that was the last thing she heard before falling asleep in Joe's arms.

 ***Well that's all for now! I hope this has been satisfying for all viewers, I'll update soon! Thanx!**


	8. Main Event

"April, it was so much fun! The dancers, the music, uh, it was great!" Kelly told her best friend. April smiled, "So, was it like a date, or were you guys just hanging out?" Kelly's smile faded a little, "We were just hanging out, but it felt like a date. Joe is one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. If that's what it's like hanging out I can only imagine what a date with him would be like." April nodded her head in agreement, "Yea, Phil is lot like that. He doesn't like people to see his sweet side." "You guys have to be the cutest couple ever. I love seeing you all giddy and bubbly over a guy." April laughed, "Yea, that's not really something I do is it? I don't know it just with Phil things are different. He accepts me for who I am, a major geek who loves comic books and superheroes." "Hey, if liking comic books and superheroes makes you a geek then I guess I'm one too because I love both too." Kelly said laughing. "You know I don't think I've seen you like this in a while?" Kelly looked at her confused, "Like what?" April smiled, "that gleam in your eye, you look really happy is all." Kelly thought about that for a minute, "I think that's because I'm doing something that I absolutely love. Don't get me wrong, I love being an actress and singing, but sometimes you need a break and wrestling has always been something I wanted to do, I just didn't realize until 2 years ago.

The Shield were in their locker room suiting up for Main Event, Dean Ambrose had a match against Wade Barrett and Seth and Roman were going to be ringside. "How was your date with Kelly?" Colby asked lacing up his boots. "It wasn't a date, I was just taking her to see some of the attractions in New Orleans since she's never been here before." Joe said strapping his vest on. "Oh, well how was that, you were gone all day." "It was great, I took her to _Le Petit Theatre_ she got on stage with the dancers and danced, she seemed to really have fun. After that we went to _Jackson Square_ and had ice cream. Then we came back to the hotel and took a nap in her room." Jon snapped his head up, "You mean to tell me that you had the chance bang her and you didn't?" Jon asked in shock. That made Joe angry, "Just because you've fucked half of the United States doesn't mean I should to Ambrose!" he said in a deadly voice. Colby jumped in between the two men, "Hey guys lets calm down for a second. Joe, I don't think that's what Jon meant. Although you don't have to sleep with every girl you meet." He said giving a pointed look in Jon's direction. Joe huffed out a breath, "I'm going for a walk." He slammed the door behind him.

 _He can be such a dick at times; I don't get that dud. He really pushes my buttons sometimes. Should've banged her, he has zero respect for women._ He ended up in his cousins, the Usos', locker room. "Hey Trin." Joe said hugging his soon to be cousin in law, Trinity was engaged to Jimmy Uso, "Hey Joe, what's up?" she got up and hugged him. "Nothing just needed to get out of my locker room for a minute. Jimmy and Jey around?" "Yeah they just ran to catering, is everything ok? You look upset." Trin said looking at him. "Just Ambrose again, his attitude towards women sometimes just blows me away sometimes." Trin nodded understanding, "Yeah, Ambrose has a reputation around here, look Joe, don't let that get to you. Is this about Kelly? Jimmy said you had a thing for her." "I think it's more than a thing, I really like her." Trin laughed, "Well, what's not to like? She's gorgeous, fit, and has a great personality-oh wait- I just described myself." Joe laughed, "Thanx Trin, you really know how make a guy feel better." He said, "Well I'm known for my many talents. Don't let Ambrose get to you. You know he's just messin' around. As for Kelly you should tell her how you feel, who knows she might even like you back."

"Yeah I doubt it. Joe's been on the road for what-2 years already- I know he's got to have a girlfriend." Kelly said to April, Nikki, and Brie. "Umm, I don't think so. If you asked me I would say he's only got eyes for you, Ms Kelly K." Nikki said. Kelly blushed, "You are definitely head over heels for him." Brie said shaking her head. April laughed, "See? I'm not the only one who thinks so. It's as clear as glass. Roman likes you and you like him." Kelly rolled her eyes, "His name is Joe, and how many times do I have to say it. He doesn't like being called Roman outside of the ring unless it's a fan." Nikki nudged April and Brie, "Oooh look, she's already defending her man." "Oh forget it, you guys are crazy. I gotta get ready for my match against Maryse tonight." Kelly walked out of the locker room and headed towards catering when she bumped into someone from behind. "Oops sorry!" she said, " I wasn't looking." "It seems you never look where you're going." A familiar voice said. Kelly looked up to seethe Samoan God looking down at her, "Oh Joe. I'm sorry." "It's all good baby girl, where are you headed?" he asked smiling his famous smile at her. "I was heading to catering, where are you going?" "No where n particular, I was just going for a walk." "Oh, do want to walk to catering with me?' she asked hopeful. "Of course." He grabbed her hand and they walked off to catering.

Nicole walked into John's locker room, "Hey baby." She smiled at him before kissing his cheek. "Why hello there beautiful, what can I do for you?" he asked, "Nothing, just came to see my man. Do you have a match tonight?" "Nah, Kelly does though. I was gonna watch her on the big screen. I'm so excited to have my little sis here. Now I know what's it's like for you and Brie." Nikki laughed, "Only I work with my sister, you guys only have to see each other in the halls and stuff." "For now, I'm sure it's just a matter of time until we get thrown together." "So," Nicole started, "I think Kelly's developed a little crush. John raised his eyebrows, "Oh really? On who?" "None other than Mr. Roman Reigns." "I figured. I saw them at the gym this morning. I wasn't exactly happy about it and kind of went all big brother on her." He said, "Hey I already apologized, so don't give me that look." He said putting his hands up in surrender. He knew Nicole didn't like the whole sibling interference thing, after experiencing it herself. "Good! You know how I feel about that. I know I haven't known Kelly as long as you, but she's a smart girl and I know she'll make smart choices. As her brother you just have to support her." John knew Nikki was right, which is why he didn't argue with her.

Kelly and Joe were sitting at a table in the corner laughing. "You're crazy Joe, what did your mom do?" he laughed, "She nearly had a heart attack. They found me though, I only got as far as the baseball field." Kelly shook her head, "I can't believe you ran away. Your poor mom, she must've out of her mind." He nodded, "Yeah I wasn't allowed outside of our yard for almost a month." Kelly laughed as a tech guy came up to them, "Hey Kelly, your match is up next. We need you at the gorilla in 5." She smiled, "Ok, I'll be right there." They both stood up, " I guess I won't see you until tomorrow. I'm leaving with April and Phil right after my match." Joe's smile faltered, "Oh ok, well I'll text you when we head on the road. Good luck in your match Kel." "Thanx, tell the boys I said I'll see them later?" "Yeah I will." Kelly turned to walk away, but quickly walked over to Joe and planting a big kiss on his lips before running towards the gorilla. _I think I love her._

Kelly made her way to the gorilla waiting for her theme music to play. This was her first match in front of the WWE Universe, but she was ready and couldn't wait to get in the ring.

 *** End of chapter 7! What did you think?**


	9. First Match

Kelly's theme, Hero by Skillet, played through the arena as Lillian Garcia introduced her. "The following is a Divas match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Albuquerque, New Mexico, Kelly K!" Kelly ran down the ramp and hopped in the ring. She stood on the top rope pointing to all the fans and waving before hopping down. Then Maryse's music filled the arena, "Her opponent, from Montreal Ontario, Canada, Maryse!" Commentators, Michael Cole, JBL, and Jerry "The King" Lawler, watched as the two divas locked up. "Ladies and gentlemen we are live on tonight's Main Event, former NXT Women's Champion Kelly K vs. Maryse! I'm Michael Cole joined by Jerry Bradshaw and Jerry "The King" Lawler, how are you guys tonight?" King smiled, "Well anytime I get to see two divas as beautiful as Kelly K and Maryse go at in the ring I'm doing great." "It's good to be here!" JBL yelled into the headset. Michael Cole nodded, "Yes King that's right, we have Kelly K, who debut last night on Monday Night Raw coming to the aid her friend AJ Lee after she beat the Divas Champion, Kaitlyn only to be attacked afterwards. Kelly, being close friends with AJ back when they were in NXT together would come out to viciously attack Kaitlyn and tell her they had unfinished business." "Well what I don't get is what Kelly was thinking when she attacked the Divas Champion last night." JBL said in disgust. "Oh, I'll tell you, she was looking for revenge, it strange because back in NXT Kelly, AJ, and Kaitlyn were inseparable until Kelly and Kaitlyn went at each others throats in the middle of match." "I could agree more with you King." Cole said as he looked on, "You know we never did find out what it was that made these divas hate each other so much." "Who cares!" JBL exclaimed.

Kelly just delivered a drop kick from the top rope knocking Maryse down, but she knew that wasn't going to keep her down, so Kelly hit her with a running bulldog causing the crowd to roar with glee. Kelly was on fire, she fed off the crowd's energy and had adrenaline pumping through her veins. Just as she was going for a close line, Maryse kicked her smack in the chest knocking the wind out of her. When Kelly tried getting up Maryse kicked her back down and went for the pin. "1! 2! " The ref counted, but Kelly kicked out. She wasn't going to lose her first match and not like that. Kelly slowly made her way to her feet only to be met with a hard slap from Maryse that set Kelly off. Next thing Maryse knew Kelly was on top of her delivering blow after blow before she pushed her off. Kelly went for close line catching her this time and gave another one before hit her with a spinning heel kick. Maryse was down, but Kelly knew she didn't have the match yet so she climbed to the top rope and went for a moonsault, but Maryse moved out the way and Kelly landed hard on the mat. Maryse went for the cover, Kelly kicked out a 2 1/2. Maryse screamed out in frustration, she went to the opposite side of the ring getting ready for the French Kiss, but just as she was running Kelly grabbed her and ran in the opposite direction pushing her feet off the rope and planting Maryse flat on her face. "1! 2! 3!" The ref called and signaled the bell. " The winner of this match, Kelly K!" Lillian announced. Kelly was pumped, standing on the stop rope she pointed her finger in the air and did so in all four corners of the ring before making her up the ramp slapping fans' hands on the way to the gorilla.

"Wow!" Michael said, "Kelly just planted Maryse with that move." "It was incredible, if anyone had any doubts about whether Kelly was ready or not I think she silenced them all tonight." King said laughing, "Absolutely, Kelly said when she came to the WWE she was coming to be the best, and if continues like she did tonight, then I can say she will be without a doubt in my mind." JBL said in admiration, "Guys just look at this move Kelly used to pick up the victory." Cole said as they looked at the replay, "Amazing, incredible athleticism shown by Kelly tonight."

Kelly walked backstage to be greeted by John, who picked her up and spinned her around in a circle before putting her down, "You were great! I'm so proud of you. A real Cena out there." Kelly laughed, "Glad I got the approval of the champ, that means a lot." She said honestly hugging her big brother back. "Excuse me Kelly if I could just have a minute of your time and talk to you about your win in first match with the WWE." Renee Young asked, "How do you feel right now?" "I feel great! You know Maryse put up a good fight, I just happened to come out on top. I'm here to be the best and you don't accomplish that by losing." Renee smiled, "Well thank you for your time and once again congratulations." With that Renee walked away with the camera crew. "Ok, well I'm gonna go take a shower. April and Phil wanted to leave after my match so I'm gonna get changed so we can go. I'll see you later." She said kissing John on the cheek. "Ok, text me when you get there." John called after her, "You got it dad!"

After Kelly showered she threw on a pair of gray sweats, a black t-shirt, grey jacket, and her black Uggs before packing up her bag and heading to catering to meet Phil and April. She walked into catering seeing Phil talking to Randy and the Shield so she walked over. "Ohh there she is! Ms Future Divas Champion coming this way!" Randy said when he saw Kelly. She laughed, "Hey guys!" Randy opened his arm wide and Kelly gladly went into the hugging one of her brother's best friend. He released her only long enough to throw his arm over her shoulders, which Kelly didn't seem to mind. Joe on the other hand didn't seem to like that very much, but didn't want to cause a scene, so instead he pushed his pride aside and spoke up, "Your match was great Kel, you were on fire out there." "Hell yeah she was, I didn't train her so she could before some boring ass match." Randy said poking her in the side making her giggle. "Thanx, Joe. I didn't think you'd be able to see." She smiled at him. "I'm proud of you Kel-Bel, that was amazing! That move you used to pick up that 1,2,3 was out of this world." Phil said giving her a high-five. "Thanx Phil, glad the "Best in the World" thinks so." "You got all your stuff? April's already on the bus, she's been so excited about you riding with us. I'm guessing I won't get very much sleep with you two on the same bus huh?" he asked smiling. Kelly shook her head, "Probably not, but I'm sure we're just gonna watch movies and junk out with pizza and junk food like a bunch of teenagers." Phil laughed, "I love how a 23 year old and a 24 year old still act like they're 16 when they're together. Am I gonna have to hear about how you think Joe is such a good kisser the whole way there?" Kelly's face became as red a tomato as she hid in Randy's arm before saying, "Phil, I hate you." Joe was smirking over at Kelly and everyone else was looking between the both of them. "Well, I'm gonna head to the bus, is this all your stuff?" Phil asked as he grabbed her bag. "Yeah, thanx. I'll be there in a sec." "K" Kelly walked over to where Joe was standing between Colby and Jon, "Hi" she said looking down. He put his hand under her chin and brought her face up to look at him before he kissed her softly on the lips, but of course as soon as his lips touched hers they got lost in their own world forgetting all those around her. Kelly pulled away and rested her head against his chest ignoring all the superstars starring at her with shock expressions. "So, I'm a good kisser huh?" Joe asked laughing as he rubbed her arms up and down, "On a scale of one to ten I'd give you a nine, unless you're using your tongue then that's a big fat ten." She said boldly. Joe grabbed her, pushing her off his chest to kiss her again this time pushing his tongue past her lips forcing her to lose her breath. He pulled away after a minute and said, "How was that?" "10" Kelly said breathlessly and turning scarlet at the fact that he just did that in front of their co-workers. "I gotta go, I'll text you later." Joe kissed her forehead, "Ok, be safe." Kelly walked away without glancing back, Joe watched her until she disappeared before facing his brothers, who were starring at him with her mouth hanging open. "What?" He asked.

 *** End of chapter 8! I know the story is moving kind of slow, but I think that by chapter 10 we'll be moving at a faster pace.**


	10. The Beginning

Kelly and April were sitting on the couch and Phil was on the floor playing a video game. "Kelly, come on. I know you like him. Why won't you just admit it?" April asked. For the past hour she'd been trying to get Kelly to admit her feelings for Joe. "Because I don't. I mean of course I'm attracted to him, who wouldn't be?" she said shrugging her shoulders. April narrowed her eyes at Kelly, "You know what I think?" "No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me anyway." Phil laughed and April shot him a dirty look, " I think you're just scared to be in a relationship again. You haven't really dated anyone since Zac." Kelly stayed quiet. Zac was her former High School Musical co-star and ex boyfriend. They dated for almost5 years before he broke up with her. It was right after Christmas, Kelly was expecting an engagement ring for Christmas; instead she got dumped shortly after, she was devastated. She really loved Zac and hadn't been with anyone since; sure she went out with a few guys, but it was never anything serious. Kelly made the decision that she wasn't going to ate again until she met someone that wanted a serious relationship like she did. " I just don't want to be hurt again April. He really broke my heart. I loved Zac so much and when we broke up…" she went silent. "Aww, honey, come here." April said bringing Kelly into a hug. Phil paused his game, went over to the couch, and patted Kelly on the back. "Kelly if you like Joe you should tell him how you feel." Kelly pulled out of April's hug, "I don't know Phil, I just don't think that's a good idea." He stayed silent for a minute. "Did you know Joe was engaged when he came to WWE?" "What1?"She looked at April, who shrugged her shoulders meaning she had no idea either. "Yeah, his college sweetheart, her name was Galina. They'd been dating since his freshmen year up until after his debut with the shield. He came home for a few days and caught her in the act. The poor guy was heart broken; she was all he ever talked about when he was on the road, it drove Jon and Colby crazy sometimes. Anyway, they tried to make it work after that, but they were miserable so they called off the wedding and broke up. He cut off all kinds of communication with females after that unless it was for work. He hooked up with a girl here and there, but that was it. Now, you show up and he's smiling and holding your hand and stuff. If you ask me, I'd say he likes you…a lot." Kelly thought about that for a second, "Ok, but I still don't think it's a good idea. I like him a lot too, but I don't want to ruin whatever this thing we have is." April sighed, "As your best friend and best friend-in-law we support you in whatever decisions you make. I just hope you know what you're doing." Kelly giggled and Phil looked at her, "What?" "Best friend-in-law?" he asked, "Is that even a real thing?" Kelly made fun of her best friend. April flicked both of them off before getting of the couch to get something to drink. "I'm tired I'm gonna call it a night." April said walking over to Phil and sweetly kissing him. She turned to Kelly hugging her and going to the back room. "I love that girl. Craziness and all." Phil said as he watched her leave the room. Kelly smiled, "Good, you make each other happy and that's all I care about." "Now all we need to focus on is you and you future man." " Nah, I think I'm good. If Joe and I are meant to be we'll end up together." Kelly and Phil stayed up a little longer talking and laughing. Phil was a amazing guy to her best friend and a great friend to her. She hoped she'd have a relationship as happy as theirs someday, but was satisfied with how things were for the moment.

It was Wednesday, another Main Event and then everyone would have Thursday off before Smackdown on Friday. They were in Beaumont, Texas. Kelly and April were eating breakfast when Phil came in from the back room, "Good morning ladies!" he said kissing April's cheek and messing up Kelly's hair on the top of her head. She pushed his hand away laughing, "You're lucky I haven't showered yet Phillip." "Whatever you say Kellyana." Kelly stuck her tongue out, "You two act like little kids when you're together." April said eating her cereal.

Kelly was walking to catering when she saw Colby on a crate on his phone. Hey two-toned." Kelly said hopping up next to him. He smiled, "Two-toned?" "Yeah, cause your hair is half blond and half black, two-toned." Colby laughed, "Ok cupcake." "Ooh I love cupcakes, red velvet is my favorite." She said smiling, "Ok, I'll try to remember that." Kelly smiled, "Whatcha up to?" "Nothing scrolling through social media." Kelly leaned up against the wall. " I have another match tonight against Maryse. She wanted a rematch." "Kick her ass will ya? I don't really like her, drama seems to follow wherever that girl has been." Kelly laughed, "No problem." They stayed silent for a minute, "Joe likes you, ya know." Kelly sat up and sighed, "I like him too." "Then why don't you too tell each other? This is crazy." Kelly looked at Colby, "I don't I don't want to mess things up." Colby looked up from his phone, "Kelly I may not know you very well, but I doe know Joe. He's not the type to share his feelings, so when he does he tends to be pretty serious." "How hard was it for him to get over Galina?" Colby was taken back, "How'd you hear about that?" "I have my ways." "To be honest the big guy was torn to pieces, he loved that girl. But in her defense it's really hard to have a relationship when one of you is constantly on the road. I'm not saying what she did was ok, but looking from both sides it was pretty messed up. You have to be able to take everything that comes along with dating a wrestler, which includes being on the road most of the time. Galina couldn't handle that, and it's understandable, but Joe thought they were stronger than that. He just wished she'd told her instead of cheating." Kelly nodded her head in understanding. "Hey Colb, just talked to Carrano. We don't have a match tonight." Joe said making his way to the crate. He didn't see Kelly until was directly in front of the crate because she was hidden by Colby. "Kelly, I didn't see you. what's up?" she smiled at him, "Hey Joe and nothing just sitting with Colby here. He looked lonely so I thought I'd keep him company." Colby laughed shaking his head. "Do you have a match tonight? I didn't get to see you yesterday, I'm sorry." "It's cool and yeah. Maryse wanted a rematch so… I have a match with Kaitlyn on Smackdown." Joe raised his eyebrows, "Don't kill her." Kelly laughed at both his reaction and response, "Don't worry I won't. I just hope that if I beat her it puts me in the running to become the new Divas Champion." "Ha! That won't happen." Kelly turned her head and saw Kaitlyn standing there with the championship in her hand. "Well looks like they forgot it was garbage day because you're still here.' Kelly said rolling her eyes. "Cute, but there's no way you're not beating me on Smackdown and you definitely aren't beating me for my title. We all know the only reason you were called up is because John is your brother and Stephanie and Hunter are like your family." Kelly jumped off the crate and walked over to Kaitlyn, "I was called up because I can and will beat you for that title. I don't need john or anyone's help to beat you, I think I've proven that enough when we were both in NXT, 'cause I remember correctly I beat you to become the NXT Women's Champion and became the longest reigning one at that. You better watch your back sweetheart because your knife may have hurt, but it's nothing compared to my claws." Kaitlyn shot daggers at Kelly's back as she walked away. _Now I'm really gonna beat her on Friday._

Kelly had just finished putting her gear on. She wore a white top and bottoms outlined with a turquoise blue, blue socks and white and blue Jordan's. Kelly made her way down the hall and stopped to stretch when she saw a pair freshly pedicure feet standing in front of her. she looked up and saw Stephanie smiling down at her, "Kelly, I'm glad I caught you before your match." Kelly stood up and hugged her, "Hey Steph! What's going on?" "I just wanted to let you know that your storyline with Randy was going to start tonight." "Oh, ok sounds great." Stephanie smiled, "I'm glad to see you here Kelly honest. I have total faith in you and can't wait to see you as Divas Champion one day." Kelly took that to heart, although she had very close relationship with the McMahons she knew they didn't compliment you unless you deserved, so when Steph did Kelly felt like she'd accomplished something already.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_ "The following is a Divas match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Albuquerque, New Mexico, Kelly K!" "Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! We are live here in Beaumont, Texas for Main Event, I'm Michael Cole, joined here by JBL, Jerry "Bradshaw" Layfield, and Jerry "The King" Lawler." "Yes, it is so good to be here Michael." JBL said enthusiastically "Well everybody we are watching WWE's newest diva Kelly K compete here tonight against Maryse who lost to Kelly last night in New Orleans, Louisiana on Tuesday night's Main Event." "Yeah and let me tell you, Kelly had some tricks up her sleeve." King said laughing, "You know uh, King I couldn't agree with you more. Here we go back to last night's match and see how Kelly grabs Maryse by her hair, running towards the rope pushing herself off and planting Maryse flat on her face." "Yeah I know Maryse was feeling that." "King she was, she was feeling it so much that she demanded that she get a rematch and quote 'Formally introduce Kelly to the WWE'." "I don't know if this rematch was good idea, because Kelly looks ready and set to go!" JBL said as he watched the divas lock up.

Maryse kicked Kelly in her side forcing her to her knees before running the ropes and delivering a drop kick. Kelly had the wind knocked out of her; she wasn't prepared for that one. Struggling to get to her feet Kelly grabbed at the ropes to pull herself up only to be kicked back down by Maryse, who quickly went for the cover, but Kelly kicked out at 2. Maryse was going for another drop kick, but Kelly ducked and delivered a forearm, Maryse backed up only to be met by Kelly throwing herself into her and the turnbuckle. Kelly went for another one knocking Maryse down. The crowd was going nuts and Kelly loved every minute of it. She went for a running knew but Maryse moved out of the way causing Kelly to fall out of the ring. She fell pretty hard and trouble getting back to her feet as she heard the ref start counting. Making it back into the ring at the count of 6 Kelly was met with a brutal stomping from Maryse before she pulled her down and began to bash her head against the mat. Kelly jumped off her, ran towards the ropes, and gave her a running bulldog, Kelly went for the cover, but Maryse kicked out at two. Taking a risk Kelly climbed to the top rope and hit Maryse with a missile drop kick. Maryse rolled to the other side of the ring, but Kelly knew that would keep her down. Kelly waited 'till Maryse got to her feet and ran towards the ropes grabbing her by the hair, pushing her feet off the top rope and planting Maryse on her face just like the night before. Kelly picked up the win again, but as she was raising her hand in victory Kaitlyn attacked Kelly from behind. The crowd started booing Kaitlyn, but she didn't care. "This is for Monday!" she screamed while kicking her. _I hear voices in my head! They counsel me, they understand! They talk to me…_ Randy came running down the ramp and yanked Kaitlyn off Kelly. Just as he was helping her up, one of his tag team partners, Cody Rhodes came running out, "What the hell Randy?" Kaitlyn went after Kelly again, but Kelly was prepared this time and tackled Kaitlyn to the ground delivering wild punches left and right. Both Randy and Cody pulled the girls off each other as the show went to commercial.

"You were great out there baby girl!" Joe said as he greeted Kelly when she got backstage. Kelly smiled and hugged him, "Thanx, did you see the whole thing?" "Yeah me and the guys were watching, you were amazing out there, I can't wait to get in the ring with you." he said smiling down at her. "Pssh, yeah right. Kelly you're an absolute joke.' Kaitlyn said adjusting the Divas Championship on her arm. "Well that's not what the crowd thinks." Kaitlyn turned around and saw her boss standing there smiling down at her, "As a matter of fact the way they reacted got me thinking. Kelly you and Kaitlyn will have a match on Friday Night Smackdown." "What?!" they both exclaimed, Kelly in excitement and Kaitlyn in disgust, "Steph, you can't be serious." Kaitlyn whined. Stephanie smiled, 'Oh I'm 100% serious; this will be great for you storyline. Randy, Cody I want the both of you at ringside for this." "Yes ma'am" they said nodding. "Great, well everyone enjoy their day off tomorrow and I'll see you all in Houston on Friday." With that Stephanie walked away. Kaitlyn shot Kelly a dirty look, "We'll see who the REAL diva is Friday." She said before storming away. Randy and Cody stared after her, "Man that girl is crazy." Randy laughed, "Kelly everyone is going out tonight since we don't have to work tomorrow you coming?" Kelly looked at Joe, "Are you going" Joe bobbed his head, "Yeah, I let Colby and Jon talk me into it." Kelly looked back at Cody and Randy, "Yep, count me in."

 *** End of chapter 9!**


	11. First Time

*** This chapter contains STRONG SEXUAL content! Those who do not like stories this way are warned if they don't' care for it do not read!**

Kelly put on a silver dress with a long black necklace and black stilettos. She straightened her hair and gave herself some smoky eyes for the finishing touch. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Grabbing her black clutch Kelly answered the door and was greeted by April and Phil, "Damn Kelly!" April said, "You look…" Phil answered for her, "Hot!" April slapped Phil in the arm, "Ouch! Babe I've only got eyes for, but I just mean whoa!" "Mmhmm." Kelly laughed, "Can we go please?" she asked closing her door and making her way to the elevator. "Oh? Why? So you can hurry up and see you boo?" Kelly ignored her. The ride to the club was quiet, when Phil parked April and Kelly got out and walked hand in hand towards the club. "Omg! It's AJ Lee, Kelly K and CM Punk!" a girl yelled. People instantly began taking pictures of them, but they just kept their heads down as they walked in. the club was full of people and loud music. It'd been a while since Kelly had gone out and just partied like normal 24 year olds did. As they were going to a booth Kelly spotted Joe at the bar, he must've felt her eyes on him because he looked up and saw her. After Kelly waved he got up and made his way over to her. "Wow! You look…you look amazing." He said kissing her cheek. Kelly thanked the havens for it being dark so he couldn't see her blush. "Do you want a drink?" he asked leaning over to ask, Kelly nodded her head. They made their way over to the bar, "What can I get you?" the bartender asked. "I'll have an Atomic Bomb" Joe looked at her surprised, he thought Kelly was one to order a fruity drink of some kind, but he forgot she could handle her own.

As the nigh wore on Kelly had a few more drinks and was starting to feel a little dizzy. She grabbed Joe's hand; "Come dance with me!" they walked onto the dance floor and began grinding on each other. _Damn she's a good dancer!_ Joe wrapped his arms around her waist she slid her up his arms and around his neck. Kelly looked into his eyes as Joe leaned down and kissed her. This wasn't anything the kisses they'd already shared. This one was full of lust and need. Kelly could feel the bulge starting to grow in Joe's jeans and pushed herself against it forcing him to groan. He moved his lips from hers down to her neck making her gasp, but no one could hear over the loud music. "Let's get out of here." She whispered in his ear. Joe looked up, "You sure?" Kelly nodded. After finding April, Kelly told her she was heading back to the hotel before meeting Joe at the door.

As soon as Joe had Kelly in his hotel room he pushed her up against the door and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Kelly tugged at the bottom of his shirt, telling him she wanted it off. He pulled away smirking before taking his shirt off and letting is fall to the floor. Kelly stared at his chest. His perfect abs and pecks, they made her mouth water. She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his left nipple. Joe stiffened and groaned as Kelly switched to the other one. They stood there for a minute until Joe picked Kelly up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her over to his bed. Kissing her neck he found her soft spot and sucked on it. "Jooee." She moaned making the bulge in his pants push harder against the zipper of his jeans. Kelly pulled her necklace off and moved her hair to the side allowing him access to the back of her dress. Joe kissed the back of her neck and sucked on it as he unzipped her dress. Once it fell to the floor Kelly was left in her bra, panties and heels. Joe stared at her for a minute; she was every man's fantasy. He walked back over to Kelly plating another kiss on his lips and shoving his tongue in her mouth. He was moving kind of rough, but Kelly didn't mind, she loved every second of it. She laid back on the bed and allowed Joe to remove her heels. She sat up one she heard them drop and went for the belt of his jeans. "Someone's in a rush." He chuckled. Kelly didn't respond just yanked and pulled until his jeans were around his ankles. Just as she went for his briefs Joe grabbed her hand, "Not yet." Kelly whimpered, but Joe gave her a soft kiss as he removed her bra and began to suck on her right breast. "Oh!" she moaned. Joe continued to suck and pull at her nipple before doing the same thing to the other one. Kelly was grasping at the sheets, but that didn't help her at all. Letting her nipple go with a ' _Pop'_ sound, Joe slowly kissed his way down her stomach. Kelly groaned and pushed her stomach up closer; he smiled into his kissed and gently pushed her back down on the bed. He heard her groan in frustration, but he had a cure for that. He slowly pulled her black lace thong down her long smooth legs. Kelly lay completely naked before him on the bed, "You are absolutely beautiful." He said in a deep voice that made Kelly wet. He went back over to her on the bed and slowly kissed his way up her inner thigh until he was at her entrance. Kelly was writhing from the heat he stirred up in her. Instead of kissing her he blew his hot breath across her swollen lips and inserted a finger. Kelly arched her back, "Oh! Joe1" she moaned. He added a second and began to slowly move in and out of her, "You're so wet. Is that for me baby?" Kelly couldn't answer so she just nodded her head. Joe didn't like that answer so he pulled his fingers out until only the tips were inside of her, "I asked you a question Kelly. Is that for me baby? Hmm?" "YES! Yes it's for you Joe." He pulled his fingers all the way out and replace them with his mouth. "Joe!" Kelly yelled. He pushed his tongue deeper inside her and began to move it in and out of her. His tongue was driving her crazy. She tried to move so she could take a deep breath but he held her in place not letting her up for a second. Kelly could feel her orgasm coming. Her walls were clenching around her tongue, but Joe wouldn't let up. "Joe, I'm-I'm gonna cum." He sped up hoping to make her orgasm come faster. Kelly's whole body began to shake and quiver. "Ahh!" she yelled as her orgasm over took her, squirting her juices in Joe's mouth as he greedily licked her clean as if his life depended on it. When he was done he leaned up and kissed her on the lips allowing her to taste herself. "You taste better than I imagined." Kelly blushed. She was trying to catch her breath, but she pushed Joe off her before she motioned for him to lie down. He did as she waned and lay flat on his back. She kissed both of his nipples going back and forth trying to show each one the same amount of attention before she moved down kissing his abs as she moved further and further down feeling them contract beneath her. When she reached the hem of his briefs Kelly violently yanked at them signaling Joe she wanted them off. As she moved them past his hips she was met with Joe's fully large erect member. He was bigger than she thought, but she was up for a challenge. Grasping his large cock in her small hands Kelly slowly began to stroke his member up and down. "Ohh, Kelly that feels good." He groaned. She slowly bent her head down and planted small, soft kisses until she was at the tip of his member. She lightly squeezed it and a lit bit of precum came out. Smiling, Kelly liked it away before she wrapped her mouth around the tip of Joe's cock. "Oh fuck!" he exclaimed, the heat from Kelly's mouth was enough to send him over the edge, but she wasn't gonna go easy on him just like he hadn't on her. She slowly shoved more of his cock in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down. She wasn't sure if she could take him all, but she was going to try and when she did she was very satisfied to know she could without making herself sick. Joe pushed his hips so she had better access to his cock as she sucked him off. This was the most amazing blow he'd ever had. Kelly's lips were like magic. He felt himself about to come, but he didn't want to just yet so he pulled Kelly up by her hair and kissed her hard on the mouth before flipping her over. He got up and Kelly immediately missed his warmth, reaching into his wallet Joe pulled out a condom. After he'd put it on he crawled back onto the bed and panted a soft kiss on Kelly's lips. "You ready?" he asked. Kelly just nodded her head yes. He placed himself at her entrance before slowly starting to feed her. Kelly immediately tensed up, it'd been so long since she actually had sex with anyone and she worried that he was too big to fit. Joe sensed her discomfort, "Shh," he said. He reached in between them and began to rub the bud of her clit as her slowly began to feed her more of him until he was all the way in, hitting the back of her womb. "It's ok baby, I'm in, just relax. I promise I won't hurt you." he said kissing all over face allowing her to adjust to his size. When she was ready, Joe began to move. Slowly at first, but as he and Kelly found a steady rhythm he began to pick up the pace and Kelly wrapped her legs around his waist. "Oh god! Joe, harder. Harder please." She begged him. He started going harder moving the bed a little as he went. Kelly pulled on his long dark locks that she'd pulled from his ponytail, "Harder, oh please harder, I wanna feel you!" she moaned. Joe smiled and began to pound into Kelly. She wrapped he legs tighter around his waist. "You're so tight!" he rasped in her ear. Kelly raised her hips to meet every one of his strokes. Neither one of them had experienced anything thing quiet like this. "Oh god Kelly!" Joe moaned into her neck he could feel her walls clenching around him. She was about to have another orgasm. He was so close he could feel it and began to pound even harder into her until she climaxed all over his cock. "Joooeee!" she screamed as her orgasm over took her again. Joe didn't stop until he release roaring Kelly's name like a bear. When he was done riding out his orgasm he collapsed on top of Kelly kissing her everywhere he could reach before falling onto the side of her with arm lying across her chest. He got up to discard the condom and came back to find a sleeping Kelly. She was so beautiful; Joe climbed in and wrapped his arms around her before falling into a deep slumber himself.

 *** End of chapter 10! Hope it met everyone's expectations. Again this is my first story so be patient with me. I'll update again tomorrow!**


	12. Off Day

Kelly woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower. Looking around, Kelly realized she wasn't in her room. She sat up and rubbed her head. Her head snapped in the direction of the bathroom when she heard the shower stop. Joe walked out dripping wet in nothing, but a towel. When he met Kelly's eyes he smile, "Good morning." He said walking over to her. "Hi" she said softly as he kissed her head. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he rummaged through his bag getting out a set of clothes. Kelly blushed, "Great, last night was amazing." He chuckled, "Yeah it was." Kelly got up in search for her clothes, which were strewn all across the room, "Here." Joe said tossing a shirt to her, " I figured you didn't want to wear your dress back to your room." "Thanks." She said smiling softly. "What are you doing today?" he asked as he threw his shirt on. "Umm, nothing really I just planned on relaxing today." "Do you want to be alone or would you like some company?" Kelly smiled, "Is the Shield's big dog asking to spend the day with me?" Joe chuckled, "Maybe, but only if the lady says yes." "Well in that case, yes. I would love to spend the day with you."

After going back to her room, Kelly immediately jumped in the shower. After about 20 minutes she got out and started coming her hair out and putting it into a sloppy side-high ponytail. She threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Ten minutes later Joe was outside Kelly's door. "Hey." She said opening the door letting him in. "Hi." He walked in, went over to Kelly's bed, and fell on top of it. Kelly laughed and leaned against the wall. Joe sat up, "What?" Before she could respond there was a knock on her door before it opened, "Kelly!" It was April, she walked into the room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Joe in Kelly's bed. "Oh, oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company." Joe laughed, " Hey AJ." "Hi Joe.' She said looking down. Kelly looked at her best friend, "What's up?" "Huh? Oh nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were ok since I haven't seen or heard from you since last night." Kelly blushed, "I'm sorry. I should've called to let you know I was ok." April shook her head, "No it's fine. I'm just glad you're ok. Well I'll see you later Kel." She said giving Kelly a look telling her she had a lot of explaining to do. "Ok, tomorrow." April walked put the door.

Kelly and Joe spent the whole day together. They watched movies, talked and enjoyed each other's company. Later that afternoon they were lying in Kelly's bed, Kelly lying on Joe's chest when he asked her a question. "Last night, you said it'd been a while. How long is a while if you don't mind me asking?" she took a deep breath, "A little over a year. After my ex boyfriend and I broke up I didn't really date to go out with guys much." "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to cross some imaginary line." "No it's ok,' she said sitting up. " I don't know it's just weird talking about it sometimes. That had to be the worst break up I've ever experienced, though that was only my second one." Joe looked at her confused. "I've only been with 2 guys my whole life, as in a relationship and physically." She took a deep breath, "The first guy was my high school sweetheart, but at 18 he went and joined the military and my second was my High School Musical co-star Zac Efron. We dated from the time I was 18 up until after Christmas of our 3rd year. I was expecting a proposal and he thought it would be best if we went our separate ways." Joe sat up and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." "No," Kelly shook her head, "You didn't it's just something I don't really like to dwell on. I just want to be able to put it all behind me." They were both silent for a minute. "I haven't been in a relationship for 4 years." "Really? Why?" Kelly already knew, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She wanted to him to share it with her. " I was engaged once, she was my college sweetie. She and I had been dating since my freshman year in college, but shortly after being moved up to the main roster we broke up. I was devastated. I loved her so much, but we just couldn't make it work. We tried, but… I don't know. It's like we fell out of love with each other." Kelly nodded her head in understanding, "I'm sorry." He smiled, "It's ok. Besides there's this one girl now, I think I'm falling for her." Kelly blushed, 'Oh? Do I know this lucky girl?" she asked playing along. "You know her, new diva. Long, curly brown hair. Beautiful smile." "Oh I think I know who you're talking about." She said as he pulled her closer to him.

She straddled his lap and kissed him. He slid his hands in her hair and returning the kiss. Kelly slid her tongue in Joe's mouth and the two dueled for dominance, but in the end Joe won. Kelly pulled away for air, but Joe's lips never left her skin. Instead he moved them down her throat where he sucked on her sweet spot leaving his mark. Kelly let out a moan, "Joe?" "Hmm?" was all he managed to respond because he was too busy trying to get Kelly out of her shirt. She gently pushed on his chest. Joe pulled back, "What's wrong?" "As much as I want to, I'm pretty sore from last night." She said blushing. "Oh, I'm sorry." "You don't have to be." She said leaning in and kissing him again. Joe kissed her back, but pulled away, "But if you keep doing that I'm gonna have to forget that you're sore." He said a deep voice. Kelly smiled, "Sorry."

Kelly and Joe spent the rest of the day locked in her hotel room watching TV, eating take out. It was a little after six when Joe's phone went off. Both he and Kelly had dozed off, so when his phone started ringing he quickly answered it so he wouldn't wake her up. "Hello?" he groaned. "Yes, Amanda Bourne, head of Georgia Tech's class of 2008 Reunion. I'm trying to reach Leati Joseph Anoa'i." a bright and beaming voice said. "This is he." Joe grumbled rubbing his face. "Oh, Mr. Anoa'i, this is just standard protocol to call all the class and inform them of the reunion 4 weeks prior to the event." "I see, when I will be attending he said." "Great, now does that include a plus one or are you coming alone Mr. Anoa'i?" she asked. Joe looked over at Kelly who was sleeping soundlessly. "As of now no, but that isn't set in stone." "Alright, Mr. Anoa'i. The last day to register is the 17th and the reunion is the week of the 4th of July. We hope to see you there!" Joe hung up the phone and laid back down next to Kelly. She snuggled into his chest. Joe hugged her tighter before falling back into a deep slumber.

Kelly woke up around 8:30 and saw she had a missed call and text from John. Gently easing herself out of Joe's grasp Kelly walked into the bathroom and called him back. "Hello?" a deep voice answered. "Hey, sorry I must've been asleep when you called. Is everything ok?" she asked quietly not wanting to wake Joe up. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow with Nicole and I. and why are you whispering?" "Oh! Yeah, sure! Sounds great, what time?" she asked avoiding his other question, "9:30 sound good to you?" "Yeah, sounds good." "Awesome, but uh, you know you didn't answer my question. So who's in your room?" John said with a double meaning behind his question. "It's not even like that John we were watching TV and fell asleep and if you must know it's Joe." "Joe? You mean Reigns? Nicole told me he liked you." Kelly rolled her eyes, "Yeah well…I like him too so get over it." John laughed, "Well fine, if you two are an item, bring him to dinner with you tomorrow." "Fine I will, but no grilling him John. We just got together, I don't need you running him off before we even go out on our first official date." "Yeah yeah yeah, we'll see." Kelly smiled, she knew that no matter what her brother would take care of her, "Ok I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." When she walked out of the bathroom Kelly ran into Joe, "Oh I didn't know you were awake. Sorry did I wake you?" he pulled her up against his chest before kissing her head, "Yeah, it got cold." Kelly giggled, "Ok big teddy bear let's go lay back down. John called.' She said as they got back in the bed. Joe pulled Kelly onto his chest and began stroking her hair, "Yeah? What'd he want?" "For us to go out with him and Nicole after Smackdown tomorrow night." "Really? Do you want to go?" "Do you?" "Kelly look, I know we aren't that serious yet, but I hope that eventually we will be. I really like you, hell I might even love you, but it's too soon to tell, but if you want me to meet your brother as your boyfriend I will." Kelly smiled before leaning up to kiss him. "Thank you." he smiled kissing her back, "Anytime baby girl."

 ***End of chapter 11! I know it was a little boring, but the next one will be better.**

 **S/N: Last night's Monday Night Raw was the absolute best! One of the best Raws I've seen, so syked for Summerslam Lesner vs. Taker. Team Undertaker all the way! #WWE #DEADMAN #UNDERTAKER!**


	13. Details

The next morning Kelly woke to find Joe gone, but a note where he'd once been.

 _Good morning beautiful! I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful sleeping so before I left I kissed you on your head, nose, both cheeks, and lips. I'll see you later baby girl! –Joe_

Kelly smiled _. Knock! Knock! Knock!_ "Ugh!" Kelly groaned throwing the covers off her and going to the door. Standing outside was the one and only April Jeanette Mendez. "Oh now you knock." Kelly said walking away. April laughed, "Well I was trying to learn from my mistake. Excuse me missy." April looked at the bed, "Where's your new boy-toy?" "He left earlier." April looked at Kelly for a second, "Are you just now waking up? Do you know what time it is?" Kelly shook her head, "No, but it can't be that late." "I guess, but it's 10:30, you don't normally sleep that late. Is everything ok?" "Yeah I'm good, let's go to brunch. I'll go get dressed." "Ok!" April called after her as she fell onto Kelly's bed.

15 minutes later a freshly showered Kelly emerged from the bathroom in a workout tank, pants, and a pair of gym shoes. "Ok, I'm ready." She said putting her hair up. Together, Kelly and April went down to the hotel restaurant and sat down. " Alright, I wanna know everything. Are you guys a couple? Was it just a hook up? Come on you know I want details Kel." "April chill, can I at least have my coffee before I answer your questions?" Kelly asked sarcastically as the waiter brought their drinks. "Thank you." she said as she picked up her coffee and took a sip. "Ok, you have your freaking coffee. Details, NOW!" Kelly took another sip before sitting her cup down, "Ok, so when we went out after Main Event I saw Joe at the bar and went to go talk to him. We had a few drinks then went to go dance and I don't know we got a little handsy and decided it would be best to take it back to the hotel because I'm sure no one wanted to see us have sex on the floor in the club." April raised her eyebrows in complete shock. Kelly wasn't the type of girl to sleep with a guy she's only known for 5 minutes, "Kel, you don't think you're moving a little to fast? I mean I know you like Joe and he's a good guy, but sleeping around isn't something you normally do. You've never done that actually." Kelly leaned back into her chair. April was right and she knew it, but she just couldn't shake the feeling she got whenever she was around Joe. It was like gravity was pulling her to him. "I know and you are absolutely right. It's just… I don't know how to describe it. I feel like I'm drawn to him April. He's different, not all outgoing and popular like Zac, but not all quiet and introvert the way Danny is…was. He makes me smile just by standing there; I've never felt anything like this before. I like it." April studied her best friend for a moment, she knew Kelly was a smart girl, but she also knew she'd had her heart broken the last time she was in a serious relationship. "I just want you to be careful, I don't want to see you hurt again."

Kelly reached over and hugged her from the side, "I know and that's why you're my best friend. I know I can count on you no matter what." She knew what April was thinking and she couldn't really blame her. The last relationship she was in didn't end well and April just wanted to shield her from that pain again.

After having breakfast with April, Kelly went to the gym to do a little cardio and then headed to her brother's hotel room. She thought about using the key he gave her, but went against it in case Nikki was there. She checked her phone as she waited for someone to come to the door and sure enough in a pair of ripped blue jeans, a white top and tan leather jacket was Nicole. "Hey girlie what are you doing here?" she asked moving out the way to let Kelly in. she plumped down on the couch, "Honestly nothing so I came to see what you freaks were up to." Nikki laughed, "Well us freaks were just packing up our stuff to got to Houston, you riding with us?" Just then John walked in the room and saw his little sister lying upside down. He chuckled, "Kelly?" "Hmm?" she answered not really paying him and attention so he walked over and sat on her, "Ugh! John get your butt off of me." "What are you doing down there?" " I was minding my own business until I my older brother came over here and started crushing me." Nicole just watched as her boyfriend and his sister acted like they were ten years old laughing. John got up and sat next to her, "Oh, I apologize for disturbing you." "You should be." Nikki shook her head smiling, "You too are so much a like if I didn't know you there's no way I'd guess you weren't really related." John looked at Kelly and smiled. " Yeah I guess riding with you guys would be fun." " Awesome!" Nikki said smiling, she really liked hanging out with Kelly.

Heading back to her room Kelly's phone rang, "Hello?" "OMG! Kel, I miss you so much! I saw your debut, you did absolutely amazing and your matches were the definition of perfect!" exclaimed Kelly's 22-year-old sister, Stella. "Thanx Stel, I'm glad you saw." "Of course I did, but what happened to calling me on Monday? You forgot didn't you?" Kelly mentally kicked herself, she did forget. "Oh, I'm so sorry I totally forgot. Things have just been out of this world." Stella laughed, "Well I would suspect they would be. So I hear you made a friend and that you two are very "fond" of each other." Of course April would tell Stella, that's when happens when your little sister befriends your friends. "Yeah I guess you could say that. I like him a lot, but we're just trying to have fun and enjoy each other without making things too serious so fast." "Well don't you consider sleeping with him serious?" Kelly rolled her eyes, Stella was right, but Kelly wasn't going to give her sister that satisfaction. "Maybe, but I think we're moving along just fine and he does too. Anyway so what's new back at home? How's Austin and everything?" Stella knew she was changing the subject, but she trusted Kelly's judgment so she went along with it. "Everything here is fine, I went by your place and got you mail, nothing important really, but Austin's good he flew home for a few days before he has to go back to New York. As for me, I'm just planning this wedding/ it's so stressful sometimes I wonder how I'm going to get this all done in time." "Don't worry you will and I'll be there to help as soon as I get home." "Glad to hear it. Oh Austin just got in, I'll call you later. Love you!" "Love you too." Kelly said hanging up.

After packing all her things Kelly went downstairs to check out when she saw a familiar figure standing at the counter, "Hey there stranger." Joe turned around and was greeted by the smile he fell in love with the first day he saw it. "Hi" he said smiling his gorgeous smile. Kelly smiled before going on her tippy toes and kissing Joe on the cheek, "Hi, what are you doing?" "Checking out, I was actually gonna head to your room and see if how you were getting to Houston." Kelly's smile faltered a little, "Oh, umm, I was going to ride with Nikki and John." "Oh, ok, are you guys leaving now?" "Pretty much, they're already on the bus and waiting for me." "Ok, well I'll see you there. I'm looking forward to dinner tonight, I haven't seen you all day." Kelly laughed, "I'm sorry, I promise to make it up to you." she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Joe placed his hands on her hips and squeezed them, "How are you?" Kelly knew exactly what he was talking about, "Good, you're in the clear." Joe smiled bigger. He hadn't been with Kelly all day and later tonight he was going o show her just how much he missed her. they leaned towards each other, but just as their lips met, "Hey! No PDA in the lobby you two." Jon said walking past and slapping Joe on the back. Kelly flushed scarlet, "Hey Jon." He flashed his dimpled smile at her, "Hey Kells! How ya doing on this fine afternoon, besides sucking off my best friend's face." Joe looked at his best friend/ tag team partner and smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow, hey no hitting." Kelly laughed; she liked Jon and how he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Ok guys I gotta go I'll see you tonight." "Hey do need help with your bag?" Joe called after her, he wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. Taking Kelly's bag, Joe walked beside her as she led him and Jon towards John's bus. "Damn!" Jon exclaimed as they came to a halt, "This is your brother's bus?" Joe asked as he put Kelly's suitcase down.

John's bus was huge. The inside was absolutely beautiful. The floor was marble, and the furniture was tan and brown. He had a long dark brown couch to the right and a dining table and to the left was a tan leather chair with different settings to the sitter's comfort. Towards the back was a kitchen area that had a stove, oven, sink, and wine cellar. "Whoa, this bus is nice." Joe said looking around. "Yeah John an only have the best." Kelly said rolling her eyes. "Where do you want me to put your bag?" "Right here is fine." Joe sat Kelly's bag down and turned to walk off the bus back to Jon with Kelly right behind him. He turned back around to face her as she stood on the step so she was he same height as him. "Ok, I'll see you later." She said looking down. Joe put his hand under her chin, "I'll miss you." he leaned into Kelly and gave her a big kiss, wrapping his arms around her. Kelly's hands laid flat on his chest before they moved up his broad shoulders and played with his ponytail. "Uh hem, um, guys you'll see each other in like 2 hours tops. Kelly tell your lover boy you'll see him later." Joe rolled his eyes, making Kelly laugh. "Ok, ok, go I'll see you tonight." Joe smiled and gave her another peck on the lips, "I'll see you soon baby girl." He turned to Jon and they started to walk off, but he turned back around and quickly ran back to Kelly to kiss her again. Giggling Kelly returned the kiss and pushed him off, "Go." Joe ran back to catch up to his partner. "Never thought I'd see the day when my big guy falls in love again." Jon said patting Joe's back.

 ***End of chapter 12, sorry it's been like 5 days. But I've been kinda busy anyway enjoy!**


	14. Friday Night Smackdown

The bus just pulled out of the parking lot, Nicole poured Kelly and herself a glass of wine before taking a seat on the couch next to her. "Thanks." Kelly said taking a sip, "Ooh, that's good." Nikki adjusted her self on the couch, "Tell me what's going on with you and Joe." Kelly blushed, "I don't know. We just really like each other and we're trying to see where this will go. Hopefully long term, I want something serious. I guy I know I can count on." Nikki nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. As long as your happy, that's all that matters, and him treating you right. John kicking his ass is one thing, but if I have to get involved, he'll be sorry 'cause Brie and I will beat the living hell out of him." Kelly laughed. She love Nicole like a sister, if only John would marry her and make it official. Nicole was everything john needed. She was funny, athletic, beautiful and smart, even though she didn't always act like it. She would fit into the family perfectly.

John came out from the back and sat behind Nicole before kissing her on the cheek. She turned and smiled at him before giving him a sweet kiss. "Hi." She said smiling "Hello." John said. Kelly smiled as she saw how happy they were. She could only hope that one day she would have a love like that. One that kept her on her toes, but also settled her. She wanted to be with someone who accepted her with all her completely; flaws and all. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even hear John talking to her. "Earth to Kelly? Is anybody there?" "Sorry, my mind was somewhere else. What where you saying?" John looked at her weird; "I just wanted to know if you were excited for you match against Kaitlyn tonight." "Hell yeah I am and Randy's gonna be in my corner. I'm so excited. I still can't believe I'm here. It's my first week and I've had match every night!" John laughed, "Welcome to the big leagues rookie." Kelly reached behind Nikki and hit him, "That's abuse ya know." Kelly flipped him off before getting up and going to the back and laying her bed. She wondered what Joe was doing so she decided to text him.

Joe was sitting on the couch of his tour bus with Jon and Colby. They were talking and drinking beers when his phone went off. Colby grabbed it and looked at his screen. "It's your girlfriend." Joe took it and read the message.

 _I miss you_

He smiled and wrote back, _I'll see you soon. What are you doing?_

 _Not much, I'm trying to read, but you're distracting me._

 _Hmm, If I'm correct Ms Sanchez I believe it was you who texted me. And I can think of different ways of distracting you, much better than texting you anyway. ;)_

A chill ran up Kelly's spine, she knew exactly what he meant, but she suppressed that feeling and wrote back. _Mr. Anoa'i if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to seduce me via text._

 _Then you would be absolutely right!_

Kelly smiled, she'd been doing that a lot lately and she loved it. _Well as tempting as that is I'm on a moving bus with my brother and his girlfriend, so please behave._

Joe smirked. _I will be on my best behavior…. For now._

Colby noticed Joe had completely shut him and Jon out and had his undivided attention on his phone that could only mean one thing. "Did she tell you she loves you yet?" Joe snapped out of his trance. "What?" Colby and Jon burst into fits of laughter, "you guys are assholes, we just met. We're taking things slow, just trying to find a steady ground for ourselves." Colby was the first of the two to recover, "Hey man we're just teasing. I'm glad you've got back out there and found someone who makes you happy." Jon nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I know I joked around about it at first, but seriously man. We're happy you're happy. As long as you know what you're doing and are ok with the decisions you make we don't care. We're your best friends and support you no matter what." Joe smiled before pounding fists with his brothers. "Thanx guys." "Yeah, and bros before hoes right?" Jon asked. Joe glared at him and Colby slapped him the back of the head. "Ow, what is it with you guys and hitting me?"

John's bus pulled into the Toyota Center; they were officially in Houston, Texas. Kelly walked to the front of the bus to find John stuffing his face with a protein bar and Nicole texting on her phone, with Brie most likely. She jumped on Nicole who happened to e the closest, "OMG! Houston we're here and I have a match against the Divas Champion and I'm gonna kick her ass!" she exclaimed making Nicole laugh. "You're gonna do great no matter what." She said hugging Kelly, "Now get off me." Kelly laughed, but got off Nicole and walked towards the door of the bus. "I love her and all her craziness." Nikki said looking after her. John smiled and walked over and hugged her from behind, "Yeah, just imagine spending the last 23- almost 24- years with that." Nikki giggled before kissing him on the cheek and walking after Kelly.

Joe stepped of the bus into the Houston heat, he looked around and saw some of WWE's die hard fans who were waving over and screaming Roman Reigns. As he, Jon and Colby began walking to the arena they were met with a very excited and enthusiastic Kelly. "Joe!" she said jumping into his arms. He was taken by surprise, but caught her never the less, "Whoa, someone's hyper." He said smiling. "Or had one to many." Jon muttered. Kelly heard that, she turned in his direction and stuck her tongue out at him only for him to do it too. "You guys are like children." Colby said smiling. "Well I am 23, compared to you guys I'm still a baby." She said before she hopped out of Joe's arms, "Gosh this is so exciting. I'm debuting on Friday Night Smackdown and it's against the Divas Champion."

They all walked into the building and saw some superstars already there. It was 12:30pm and half of the roster was already there. Kelly saw Eve and Jessie talking with Brie so she kissed Joe goodbye and walked over to them, "Hey girls!" she greeted them cheerfully. They smiled at her, "Hey Kelly girl." Eve said. "Did you just get here?" Brie asked. "Yeah I came with John and Nicole. They should be coming in any minute." And sure enough Nicole and came walking in the girls' direction with John in trail carrying her bag. "Helloo lovely ladies." She smiled; John stopped and greeted all the girls. "Babe I got it. You can go find your locker room." "You sure?" "Yeah, I'm good." She said kissing his cheek. "Ok, I'll see you girls tonight. Kel, good luck tonight, you'll do great. And no matter what I still love you." Kelly hugged her big brother, "Thanx, your pep talks always boost me up." John smiled and walked back the way he'd came.

"Soo, Kelly what's going on with you and the top dog of the shield?" Jessie asked once John was out of hearing range. Kelly blushed, "Aww she's blushing." Eve said smiling. "Guys." Kelly mumbled. Taking a deep breath and trying to relax Kelly answered, "I guess you could say we're together, but we aren't really flashing it around. Just getting to know each other and have a good time." Kelly smiled to herself thinking about Joe, "I really like him though. He's so sweet and caring, an when I see him I just wanna throw my arms around him and squeeze him like little kids do their teddy bears." Brie smiled and tilted her head, "Well I'd guess that you're in love Kel." She thought about that. Could she befalling for Joe, was it possible after everything she experienced in her last relationship was she really willing to give her heart to someone else at the risk of breaking it again?

It was 7:00; Friday Night Smackdown had officially started. Kelly was in her ring gear. Blue top and blue bottoms that had her name plastered on her butt with a pair of white Nikes. After being satisfied with her outfit she walked to catering where Joe was sitting with Randy, John, and Phil. "Hey guys." She greeted them before kissing Joe on the lips. John raised his eyebrows in surprise with how his sister was so open about her and Joe's statuses. Phil smirked and Randy looked confused, "What the hell? Am I missing something here?" Kelly looked over at Randy, in a sense he was like another big brother, but je wasn't always like that. At one time Kelly had an interest in Randy, but that died out just as soon as it started. "Well is anyone going to tell me why the hell we're just sitting here watching Kelly shove her tongue down a guy's throat she 's known for 5 days?" "We're seeing each other." Joe said confidently wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close. Randy was shocked, he knew Joe liked Kelly, but it still came as a shock to him as he saw Kelly smiling at Joe. "You ready to be my bitch for the night?" she asked Randy changing the subject. His eyes snapped up to her face, "Your bitch huh? Well if that's what I am tonight then yes. You excited to be going against the Divas champion tonight?" Kelly bounced up and down in Joe's lap, "YES! I can't wait, I'm gonna knock that bitch on her ass and remind her who the real diva is."

 _Ohh ohh keep reachin'…Yeah…When you look into your heart and there's a thing what's true. You know there's nothing in this world that you can't do…_ "The following is a Divas match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first being accompanied by Cody Rhodes, from Houston, Texas, she is the Divas Champion Kaitlyn! The crowd went crazy Kaitlyn was in her hometown and was ready. There was no way she was losing this mach tonight. Kelly's theme music blasted through the arena, "Her opponent accompanied by The A-Pex Predator, Randy Orton, from Albuquerque, New Mexico, Kelly K!" Kelly slid into the ring and waited for the ref to ring the bell.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are live on Friday Night Smackdown. I'm Michael Cole joined by Jerry "The King" Lawler, and Jerry Bradshaw "JBL" Layfield and we are in Houston, Texas." "You know what I don't understand is why Kelly is attacking the Divas Champion, she had absolutely no right to come out here on Monday and attack Kaitlyn the way she did." JBL said, "Yeah but you gotta remember Kaitlyn was brutally attack AJ Lee, Kelly's best friend back in NXT, who had just defeated Kaitlyn. Kelly was coming to help out her friend." King defended. "Yes, it was Monday when Kelly debuted and attacked Kaitlyn before telling her she was here to tie up some unfinished business between the two."

They were about 5 minutes into the match a Kaitlyn had been in control the entire time. She picked Kelly up and slammed her back down. Kelly groaned in pain and rolled over, but Kaitlyn showed no mercy she grabbed Kelly by her hair and threw her into the ring post. "Come on Kelly you got this get up!" Randy yelled banging his hand on the mat. Kelly was hurt, but she wasn't giving up that easily. Just as Kaitlyn was running to hit her Kelly moved out of the way. Slowly getting to her feet, Kelly walked over to Kaitlyn and delivered a back breaker. "Oh! What a back breaker to Kaitlyn!" Cole exclaimed from the announce table. Michael, King, and JBL had been arguing the whole match about who was going to win. Randy was jumping up and down yelling for Kelly to go for the cover, but when she did Kaitlyn kicked out at 2, Cody sighed in relief before leaning back down and shouted, "Katie this is your hometown, don't let this wanna be diva beat you. You can take her!" Kelly stood up waiting for Kaitlyn to get to her feet before hitting her with a drop kick. She gave her another one and then hit her with her forearm knocking her down. Kelly ran to the ropes, Randy was going crazy outside the ring getting the crowd to cheer her on. Kelly ran at Kaitlyn kicking herself off the ropes in the opposite direction planting Kaitlyn on her face. Kelly went for the cover, but just as the ref was about to make the 3 count Cody pulled Kelly off of Kaitlyn. She got up and started arguing with him, but Randy hopped in and began attacking his tag team partner. As the two were brawling outside the ring Kaitlyn took the distraction to roll Kelly up into the schoolgirl, but she kicked out. Kelly kicked Kaitlyn in the stomach, went over, and lifted Kaitlyn up on her shoulders. "Oh my god!" JBL said. "I-is she doing what I think she's doing?' King asked in disbelief with a smile on his face. "Ladies and gentlemen Kelly K is about to use her brother WWE World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena's "AA" on Kaitlyn." Cole said into the microphone. And Kelly did just that. She quickly covered her for the pin. 1..2..3! _Ding! Ding! Ding!_ "And the winner of this match Kelly K!"

Randy got in the ring and raised Kelly's hand in victory. She was so ecstatic to have won. "Well Kelly told Kaitlyn earlier this week on Monday Night Raw that the two of them had unfinished business and I think tonight is only the beginning." Kelly was standing on the top rope celebrating with the crowd and Randy right behind her. She just defeated the Divas Champion and was on cloud nine. What a great way to end the week she thought as she smiled down at Randy and looked back into the crowd.

 ***End of chapter 13, this one is kind of long, but oh well. I will update tomorrow!**


	15. Dinner

"You were amazing out there Baby Cena!" Randy said throwing his arm over her shoulder. She smiled, "Thanx Randy. I was nervous about this storyline with you at first, but I think we're gonna shake the whole WWE Universe and bring some fire back." "Hell yeah we are, "The Legend Killer" and "The Firecracker" are gonna show everyone who's boss. Too bad you're eventually gonna turn on me." He said poking out his lip. Kelly giggled, "You still be my favorite, just don't tell John." Of all of John's friends Randy was her favorite. Jon reminded her a lot of him because they both had the kind of personality that was crazy unpredictable, but fun and exciting. She enjoyed working with him. "Hey I gotta go. Joe and I are going to dinner with John and Nicole." She said moving towards the locker room. "Ooh boyfriend meeting the family. This sounds serious. And just when do I get to meet him as your boyfriend?" "You will, when we all get a few days you can fly to Tampa and we'll all chill sound ok?" "I better" he said hugging her. Kelly hugged him back and hurried to the locker room so she could shower and watch Joe's match.

Joe was heading to the arena with Jon and Colby. It was the Shield versus Rybaxel and Sheamus. Joe was in Roman Reigns mode. "Hey man you ready?" Colby asked patting him on the back. Joe nodded he took his water bottle and began wetting his hair like the rest of them were doing. He was pumped and ready to go. _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta Shield…_ they made their way through the crowd. "This contest is set for one fall, making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 707lbs the team of Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns, The Shield!" they walked through the audience and hopped over the barricade. Joe climbed on the top rope shook his hair out and raised his fists in the air. The crowd went crazy. He was known as the shield's powerhouse and tonight he was ready to bring it. Rybaxel's music played through the arena as they and Sheamus made their way down the ramp. "And their opponents at a combined weight of 786 lbs, the team of Rybaxel and Sheamus!" The ref signaled for the ring of the bell. Seth would start it off against Curtis Axel.

The boys were 12 minutes into the match and Dean was taking some brutal punishment from Ryback who had just tagged in Sheamus. Roman was closet to and hadn't been in there for a while. Kelly looked on from one of the TVs backstage. She saw how anxious Roman looked to be tagged and couldn't wait to see him in action. She'd seen him on TV, but hadn't gotten a chance to watch him since her debut because of meetings. Now there was nothing stopping her from watching him and the guys now. But just as thing were getting good the last person she wanted to see walked over to her.

Dean delivered a big close line to Axel creating some separation, just enough for him to get to his corner and tag Roman in making the crowd cheer even louder. Roman got in the ring and picked Axel up just to throw him back down on the mat. He turned and punched Sheamus right in the face before turning around and exploding out of the corner into Axel. After giving a shoulder tackled Roman delivered two jumping clotheslines before giving him a Samoan Drop. The adrenaline was pumping in his veins, Roman was on fire. He raised his fist in the air signaling he was going for the "Superman Punch". He waited until Axel was to his feet and turned around before he went for it and it was perfect. Axel fell on his back trying to catch his breath. Roman went for the pin, but as the ref was counting Sheamus kicked Roman in the back, but paid for it when Dean tackled him out of the ring. Roman made his way to his feet; hut was met with a drop kick from axel landing him in the corner. Axel ran towards him, but was met with a spear. Roman quickly covered him. "1.2.3! _Ding! Ding! Ding!_ The winners of this match the Shield!"

"Ooh look who it is. You think you're so high and mighty after beating me tonight don't you?" Kaitlyn said standing in between Aksana and Maryse. Kelly laughed, "I don't think I am; I KNOW I am. This wasn't my first time beating you and it surely won't be my last." Kaitlyn glared at Kelly, "Look you little ingrate. This is my divas division, I am the divas champion and what I say goes. You're nothing more than a newbie that is replaceable." "Yeah, I mean I don't know why Vince would even consider bringing you to the main roster. You're no match for any of us." Aksana said in her heavy accent. Kelly put her hand on her hip, "And I don't know why Vince out a dumb ass like you on the main roster when people don't even understand what the hell you're saying half of the time." Aksana moved toward Kelly who raised her eyebrows and smirked. "I'm sorry was it something I said? Look as far as I'm concerned I can take all of you. I proved that tonight in your hometown Kaitlyn and twice on Main Event with you Maryse. Now if you want to step in the ring with me Aksana we can settle this on Raw next Monday, but if you don't mind I was watching my boyfriend's match so you can go now." Kelly turned her back on the three of them and saw Roman as he speared Curtis and picked up the win. She smiled knowing he would win.

After a few words with Renee Young Joe and the boys were heading back to their locker room to shower. "You nervous about going to dinner with Kelly and her brother tonight?" Colby asked as he grabbed his clothes from his bag. "Yeah, she didn't want to at first, she said she didn't want me to feel uncomfortable or anything, but I told her it was fine." "Hey that's cool that she looked out for you like that. I mean who knows how Cena's going to act; I like her already." Colby said heading to the showers. Joe laughed, _Yeah I like her too, maybe more than I should after knowing her for only a week._ "You alright man?" Jon asked sipping his water. "Yeah, just thinking." Joe said wiping his face with a towel. "You wan to talk about it?" he asked looking at Joe expectantly. "I don't know, I guess I'm just worried about where this is going. I really like this girl; more than I should. I mean we've only known each other for a week and I am ready tot ell this girl I love her." Jon smiled at his best friend, "I think you've got a case of the love bug big guy. Listen, if you really have these feelings for Kelly tell her. I've known you for a while now and I can honestly say this is probably the happiest I've seen you." Joe thought about that. _All it took was a week._

Kelly was sitting in John's locker room with Nicole waiting for him to come back from his segment. Kelly was on her phone and Nicole was putting her make up on. "You ready for tonight? Is Joe nervous about coming?" she said as she put lipstick on. Kelly looked up from her phone, "Yeah, and I don't think so. He was the one who convinced me that tonight was a good idea. I didn't want him to have to go through that yet." "Understandable, John can be a little over protective." Kelly snickered. _That's an understatement._ Nicole smiled, "What are you wearing tonight?" Kelly's dress was a simple black dress with one shoulder, her hair in a curly ponytail, and a pair of silver open toed heels. "I love it! You look great Kel!" she said smiling. Nicole was wearing a short pink dress with small straps all holstering up to her neck and a pair of nude heels. "And you look hot!" Kelly said. "Thanx." Ten minutes later John walked in the door, "Whoa, you girls look great." He said walking and kissing Nicole on the cheek making her blush. "I'm gonna go meet Joe, I'll see you guys at the restaurant." Kelly said getting up and leaving.

As she made her way to the Shield's locker room she would notice some of the other superstars staring at her, it didn't really bother her, but some of them made her feel uncomfortable. She walked a little faster. Just as she was about to knock the door opened revealing Joe in a dark pair of jeans a plain white tee and a black blazer. "Oh-hey. I was just leaving to come and get you. Hi." Joe said leaning down and kissing her. "Hey get a room!" Jon yelled out the door putting on a shirt. Kelly smiled into the kiss, "Hi, I saw your match. Yu did great." Joe wrapped his arms around her, "I saw yours too; you were on fire out there." "Well when you have a match against your ex best friend you tend to want to kick her ass." Joe laughed, "I've noticed. You look amazing, absolutely beautiful." Kelly blushed thank you. and you don't look to bad yourself." "Oh I just threw this together." Kelly giggled. "I just have to grab my bag and we can head out." "Ok, let's go."

Kelly walked out of the locker room with her bag Joe grabbed it from her. He was the perfect gentleman. "Thank you." She said touching his arm. Joe smiled. "You ready for dinner?" Joe asked as he opened the door leading to the parking lot. Kelly walked out and made her way over to his car, "Yeah, John is a little overprotective, but I don't think he'll do anything crazy. He knows better than that." Joe put his and Kelly's bag in the truck before making his way to the driver's side and getting in. They drove to the restaurant in silence.

When Joe pulled into the parking lot he turned and looked over at Kelly. "Hey, I just want you to know that no matter what happens in there won't effect us ok?" "Ok." Kelly answered him softly. She was a little anxious; she knew how John was, while she believed he wouldn't do anything crazy she also knew he was unpredictable.

They'd been at the restaurant for about an hour and so far everything was going well. Joe and John seemed to have really hit it off after John asked him a few questions about his intentions with his little sister. Kelly watched the two of them as they went in depth about their favorite football teams. "Looks like a bromance is blossoming to me." Nicole whispered to Kelly taking a sip of her wine. Kelly laughed, "Yeah, I think you're right. I'm just glad they get along. I don't know what I'd do if they hated each other." Just then the waiter came back to the table, "Would you all like to see a dessert menu?" "Absolutely!" Kelly and Nicole said at the same time. Joe laughed and John just shook his head, "And we'll have a another bottle of red wine." The waiter nodded and scurried away.

Joe grabbed Kelly's hand and leaned over to kiss her on the temple, "I'm having a great time with you tonight." He whispered in her ear making her blush. She turned and looked up at him before kissing him sweetly on the lips, "Good. I'm happy you're here." She whispered back. John looked at the two of them and a smile grew on his face. He'd never seen his sister like this before. Sure he'd seen her happy, he even saw her in love, but it was nothing like he was seeing now. Kelly was the color of a tomato and when she smiled he saw this glow about her that made him think Joe was the one for her. He knew right then that she would be ok and as far as he was concerned Joe was the perfect guy.

* **Ok so I know I was supposed to update immediately, but I needed to get a new battery for my laptop. Really sorry, but I'll make it up to you guys swear! Anyway, here is chapter 14 enjoy!**


	16. Kickoff

4 weeks later

Kelly and Joe are officially a couple. She gets along great with Jon and Colby, they're like her older brothers. John and Joe have become good friends. Kelly was on fire in the ring, she was now the #1 Contender for the Divas Championship against Kaitlyn at SummerSlam. Kaitlyn wasn't happy about it at all, but that only made Kelly more determined to win and prove she was the most dominant diva in the divas division. The Shield would be going against Legacy; The Bellas were going against Laycool for Divas Tag Team Championship, and John had a match against CM Punk for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. This was going to be Kelly's fist pay per view and she could hardly wait.

"Hey babygirl!" Joe said wrapping his arm around her waist as he sat next to her in catering. Kelly leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Hi. What's up?" she asked as Jon and Colby took a seat at the table. "Steph wants us all in her office." Jon said picking a cookie off Kelly's plate. "Hey! I was eating that!" she whined. Jon shrugged and took a big bite out of it, "Chocolate-chip, my favorite." Kelly threw her water bottle at him. Joe chuckled, "Ok you two, let's go before we get fired." He said getting up and grabbing Kelly's hand. She reached over and took the cookie out of Jon's hand before turning and walking in the direction of Stephanie's office. Joe shook his head and laughed at her before kissing her temple.

"Ok so we talked with creative and they think we should move your storyline up. Kelly, you and Randy have become WWE's newest power couple and your getting major love and hate, just like we wanted." Randy wrapped his arm around Kelly's shoulders

"We're on top Baby Cena!" Kelly laughed and hugged him back, "Well I'm involved of course we are." Randy winked at her.

"Ok so you want to move the storyline up, how are you gonna do that?" Joe asked looking at Triple H.

"Well that's why you all are here. Legacy is set to lose to the Shield at Summerslam, and… if Kelly wins the Divas Title then we'll use that to make randy go off on Kelly before she turns on him to join the Shield. If she doesn't win, she'll attack Kaitlyn and still turn on you guys the following RAW."

"Sweet." Colby said.

"Yeah I like it. It'll be nice to attack Randy for once." Kelly said smiling at him. "Careful sweetheart, I RKO anybody, just ask Stephanie." "We'll see about that."

Kelly was in the divas locker room getting ready for her match tonight. She was teaming up with the Bellas against Laycool and Kaitlyn. Mark came up to her after the meeting with Stephanie and Hunter and told her to dress like the Bellas so she could pull twin magic with Nikki during the match. Truth be told if she straightened her hair, Kelly looked just like Nikki and Brie.

"Hey babe!" Nikki said walking in. Kelly smiled at the girls, "Hey guys." "You excited? You're gonna be doing Twin Magic with us tonight." Brie said pulling her gear out. They all agreed on a black cat suit to wear tonight.

"Yeah, I can't wait. So how do I look?" she said turning around for the girls to see.

"Damn." Nikki said

Brie nodded her head in agreement, " Joe's gonna have a bulge in his pants if he sees you in that." She said smiling

Kelly blushed, "I'm gonna go find him. I need to wish him good luck before his match." Kelly walked out the door.

Joe was in his locker room with his teammates. He had his headphones on getting into Roman Reigns mode when the door opened.

"Holy Shit!" Jon exclaimed his eyes popping out of his head looking at Kelly. "You look fucking hot Kel!"

She giggled, "Thanx Jon." Joe had his back turned to her. He couldn't hear anything so Kelly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Colby no, for the last time I will not help you dye your hair." Joe said not turning around. Kelly giggled before she pulled his headphones off.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not Colby then huh?" she said as he turned around.

He opened his mouth about say something, but closed it. His eyes roamed over her body, "Babe you look…sexy. So freaking sexy." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "This your gear for tonight? I'm definitely going to watch your match now."

Kelly laughed and playfully pushed his chest, "Whatever superman. I just wanted to tell you good luck before your match tonight." She said against his lips. He lifted her into his arms and kissed her. They started getting handsy…

"Hey. Now Kelly I don't mind seeing you naked, but big guy I think I'm ok with not seeing you naked." Jon said covering his eyes.

Kelly smiled into their kiss and pulled away. "Sorry bubba." She said looking over at Jon. "No probs babycakes." She giggled. Jon had been calling her that since her and Joe became official. She loved Jon, he was like another big brother to her. He looked after her and always managed to put a smile on her face.

"So Kells did Joe ask you about his college reunion yet?" Jon asked smirk on his face. He knew Joe hadn't. he was nervous she'd say no. Joe glared at him. "No, he didn't actually. What college reunion?" she asked looking over at him.

Joe took his eyes off Jon and looked at Kelly, "I was gonna ask you. I have until next Friday to plan for my plus one, I was gonna ask you tonight, but since big mouth over here spilled the beans."

Before Kelly could respond a crewmember came into the room, "Hey Kelly you and the Bellas are up in 5." She nodded and turned back to Joe. "We'll talk tonight after the show?" He nodded and kissed him before walking towards the door.

"Hey?! What about me?", Jon said with a smirk on his face. Kelly turned around and kissed his cheek, "See you boys."

Kelly made her way to the gorilla where Nikki and Brie were waiting. "Hey there you are." Brie said, "You ready for some Twin Magic?"

"You bet."

" _You Can Look-But You Can't Touch! You keep dreamin' on the stars above!..._ "The following is a divas tag team scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Scottsdale, Arizona the Bella Twins and their tag team partner, from Albuquerque, New Mexico Kelly K!" All three did the Bella Booty Twirl.

"Wow!" King exclaimed, "Kelly K and the Bella Twins look great! Do you see those cat suits they have one?"

"Yeah I do and they look incredible." JBL agreed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are live tonight here in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. I'm you're commentator Michael Cole joined here by Hall of Famer, Jerry The King Lawler, and Jerry Bradshaw Layfield. Welcome to Monday Night Raw!"

"You know Cole night is full over exciting matches as we kick off the countdown to SummerSlam!" King said. "That's right King. We are 3 weeks away from WWE's second biggest pay per view SummerSlam, which will be at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. "

"SummerSlam is going to be so epic this year. Every championship is on the line, scores will be settled and feuds will be put to an end. But tonight we look on as Kelly K and the Bella Twins take on the Divas Tag Team Champions, Laycool, and the Divas Champion, Kaitlyn."

"Theses six divas will all meet at SummerSlam; The Bella Twins vs. Laycool for the tag team championships and Kelly K vs. Kaitlyn for the Divas Championship."

"Yes and let's go back for a second when Kelly debuted 4 weeks ago coming to the aid of her best friend AJ Lee and left Kaitlyn with the a message saying she was coming for the Divas Title. And so far Kelly has done nothing, but prove that she is on the road to becoming the new Divas Champion. "

The girls were all in the ring. Kelly and the Bellas decided to let Brie start off against Michelle McCool. _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 ***End of chapter 15, I'm sorry for the long pause in between chapters. I had to get a new hard drive for my computer and lost almost everything. I'm in the process of getting everything back, but here goes a new chapter.**


	17. She Said Yes

Kaitlyn and Brie were in the ring. Kaitlyn threw Brie into the turnbuckle and slammed her onto the mat. "Brie!" Nikki and Kelly yelled reaching their arms out for her to tag. She'd been in there a while and was taking some brutal punishment.

Just as Kaitlyn was going for a spear Brie moved out of the way making her run shoulder first into the steel post. Brie was now on her knees slowly crawling over to her corner.

Being closest to Nikki, Brie tagged her in and she went for Kaitlyn. She delivered a running bulldog to her before hitting her with dropkick after dropkick. Nikki was building momentum and was going for a punch when Kaitlyn picked her up and slammed her hard on the mat. She went over and tagged in Layla.

Layla was throwing Nikki around the ring and put her in a submission move. Nikki refused to tap, so after a 5 count the ref forced Layla to let her go. Layla went back to her corner to tag Kaitlyn back in. Kelly and Brie were outside the ring cheering Nikki on. She elbowed Kaitlyn in the gut as she pulled her to her feet and managed to fall into the corner. Kaitlyn ran up to her and began to stomp her in the stomach.

"Come on Bella! I don't hear you talking smack now." Kaitlyn yelled continuing to stomp her. "Hey that's enough! Back off, out of the corner!" the ref yelled. Kaitlyn wouldn't budge, so he pulled her back. They started arguing back and forth. This was the opening they needed. Kelly pushed Nikki out of the ring and balled up pretending she was hurt."

"Hey, hey, hey, that's…that's Twin Magic!" King exclaimed. "Kelly K or Brie Bella just switched places with Nikki while the ref was arguing with Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn walked back to the corner only for Kelly to trip her into hitting her neck on her ropes and rolling her up for the pin. "1! 2! 3!" _Ding! Ding! Ding!_ The Bellas hopped into the ring "The winners of this match Kelly K and The Bella Twins!" The girls hugged each other and raised their hands in victory.

Kelly went over and grabbed a microphone, "Kaitlyn, this is only the beginning. At SummerSlam, I'm walking out with that tilt and you'll be on your back in this very ring out cold." She said before dropping the mic.

They walked to the back arm in arm and were greeted by Bryan and John. "You girls were great out there." John said Kissing Kelly's cheek and wrapping his arms around Nicole. "Thanks babe." She said pecking his lips.

Brie smiled and kissed Bryan before they grabbed each other's hands and walked off. Kelly looked over at her brother, "I'm gonna go get clean and changed. Joe and I have to talk after the show."

"About what?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Everything ok with you guys right?"

Kelly shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing's wrong it's just…" she trailed off. John looked her in the eye, "Kelly." She sighed before speaking, "His college reunion is coming up and Jon kind of spilled the beans that he was going to ask me."

"Aww, that's so cute. John and I's first time out together in public was my high school reunion." Nicole said. "That's true, I think I saw just much I liked her that night. And after that we just started dating." John said smiling down at her.

"I know, it's just…we haven't really talked about meeting family or old friends. I mean Jon and Colby are one thing, but his friends that he's known since before the WWE, that makes me nervous." Nikki walked out of John's arms, "Kel, breath." She took a deep breath.

"Now we both know Joe is not a big share his feelings kind of guy. None of the shield members are, but if he was going to ask you, you should consider going. The fact that he even thought about asking you means you are important enough to be brought into the rest of his personal that you don't know about…yet. Look you don't have to jump and say yes, but at least think about it. Just think about if the roles were reversed." Kelly nodded, "Ok, I'll think about it."

Kelly knew Nicole was right, so she went to the locker room, showered and changed into a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt. She was putting her hair up in a ponytail when April walked in. "Hey girlie." She said smiling. Kelly returned with her own smile, "Hey Mendez, what are you up to?" she sat down in the cubbie next to Kelly, "Nothing, just waiting for Phil to do his segment with John. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't ready to go though, I've been up since 5AM this morning." "You can ride back to the hotel with me and the guys if you want. I know Phil won't mind as long as he knows you're with me."

April thought about it, "You sure the guys won't mind? I don't wanna be a burden." Kelly looked at her like she was crazy, "April, you are my best friend. You are not a burden, you're riding with me and the guys." April laughed, "Ok, ok."

Colby, Joe, and Jon were walking back to the locker room; they'd just won a match against Zack Ryder, Ryback, and The Miz. Colby and Jon were arguing over something, but Joe wasn't paying enough attention to know what they were talking about. "Hey man you alright?" Colby asked Joe looked over at his best friend, "Yeah, just thinking."

"About Kelly going with you to Georgia?" he asked, "Jon told me." "Of course he did." Joe said looking at Jon. "Hey man I didn't mean to cause any problems with you and Kelly. I was just trying to help. I thought maybe if I just dropped the bomb it would be easier for you to ask her." Joe sighed, he was relieved Jon did what he did because he might not've asked Kelly if he didn't.

"No man it's cool. I'm actually really glad you did. At least I don't have to worry about how to ask her now." Colby touched his shoulder, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You think she's going to say no? Joe…are we talking about the same Kelly. If it's important to you there's no way she would tell you no. Why would you even think that?" Joe shrugged, "I don't know man, just nerves I guess. "

"Hey just talk to her tonight. I'm sure she's gonna say yes though.", Colby said walking into the locker room.

Kelly and April met the guys at the car. "Hey guys, April is going to ride with us. She doesn't want to wait for Phil." Kelly said throwing her arm over her shoulder. "Fine by me." Colby said grabbing their bags, putting them in the back.

"Yeah, crazy pants hop in." Jon said throwing his bag in. Kelly hit him in the shoulder, "Oww!" Kelly glared at him, "She's not crazy Good." April laughed, "It's cool Kel." She said climbing in the back. Joe walked up to her and gave her small kiss, "Hi" he whispered. "Hi yourself." Kelly smiled. "After you." He said gesturing to he back. Jon was driving and Colby sat in the passenger seat. "I'm starving. I want pizza!" Kelly whined. Joe laughed; I'll order you a pizza. What about you April?" "Umm, sure. I love pizza." Joe ordered their favorite, pepperoni with black olives, mushrooms, and green peppers.

Kelly, Joe, and April were in their Kelly's hotel room eating pizza and talking when April got a text. "It's Phil. He's on his way up. I'm gonna meet him at the elevator. I'll see you guys later." She said getting up. Joe sat up on the bed, "Do you want me to walk you?" April shook her head, "Nah, it's ok. Enjoy your night guys, thanks for letting me hang with you guys." Kelly hugged her, "Anytime Mendez."

Kelly turned and looked at Joe. "I think there's something we need to discuss." She said raising her eyebrows at him. "Babe, you don't have to go. Jon shouldn't have opened his mouth. I won't be upset if you don't want to go." Kelly stared at him and then climbed over into his lap. "Joe." She rested her face in the crook of his neck and kissed him. "Do you want me to go?" she asked looking at him. He looked her in the eye, "Yes." "Ok, when do we leave." A big smile spread across his face, "God what did I do to get so lucky?" he asked turning over, laying on top of her.

Kelly giggled. She leaned up and kissed him. Joe eagerly returned it. He kissed his way down the side of her face to her neck before he found her sweet spot and suck on it. "Joe" Kelly moaned, her hands in his hair. He sat up and took his shirt off, Kelly did the same. He went back to her lips, Kelly lifted her lips to meet the bulge in his shorts making him groan. "Fuck." He said.

Quickly shedding from the rest of his clothes, Joe stripped Kelly of hers and began to kiss every inch of her body. "So soft." He murmured against her stomach as he kissed it. Kelly squirmed, "Ugh, Joe." He continued to kissing her stomach, "Joe please…" she begged. He looked up at her to see her frustrated frown. He leaned up and kissed her as he positioned himself between her legs. "You're so beautiful." He said running his hand through her hair.

Kelly raised her hips to meet his erection. "Mmm." She groaned, "Joe." He leaned down and kissed her as he thrusted into her. They both groaned at the same time. Kelly grasped his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him deeper in her, "Faster." Joe sped up, "Harder" she moaned. He complied, going faster and harder. "Oh god! Joe, yes right there." He moved in and out of her both of them moaning and groaning.

"Kelly." Joe groaned. "I'm so close baby, almost-uhh-there-oh god." She gasped. A few minutes later Kelly called out Joe's name as she reached her climax. Not far behind, Joe roared Kelly's name before he let go and collapsed on top of her. They were both spent and breathing heavy. Kelly was rubbing Joe's hair and kissing his forehead. He wrapped his arms around her tighter. They laid that way for a few minutes before Joe got off her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest as they both drifted off to sleep.

 *** End of chapter 16!**


	18. Count Down to Summerslam

The next morning Joe woke up to an empty bed. "Kelly?" he called out looking around.

No answer

He got up and walked into the living room, there was no sign of her. She wouldn't just leave without telling him where she was going. Just as he was grabbing his phone to call her the door opened. Kelly walked in sweaty with 2 coffees and bagels.

She looked over at him and smiled, "Hey sleepyhead your up." She walked over and kissed his cheek. "I was gonna wake you so we could go to the gym together, but you looked so cute sleeping. I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"It's alright babe, thanx for the coffee." He said stuffing his face.

Kelly kissed his cheek and headed for the bathroom, "I'm gonna take a shower."

20 minutes later Kelly and Joe were both lying on the couch watching TV. "So tell me about your friends from Georgia Tech." she said playing with his hair. They'd been talking about when they were going to leave for his college reunion. Kelly couldn't help but notice how excited Joe seemed ever since she said yes to going with him.

"They're great babe. Jesse and I have been friends since high school, we played on the team together. The there's the rest of the gang, Tyler, Cody, Sami, Jessica, Chris, and Sarah. You'll love them; we were all so close. I can't believe it's been this long since we last saw each other."

Kelly smiled, "You're really excited about this aren't you?" Joe looked down at her, "Yeah, these guys were like family for me when I needed them and vice versa." Kelly leaned back on his chest. She hadn't seen him this excited before she thought it was adorable. They were both resting comfortably watching TV when Kelly's phone rang. "Hello" she asked sitting up.

"What the hell!? Did you forget you had a sister or did you just not want to talk to me?" Stella exclaimed

Kelly held the phone away from her ear, "Stell calm your tits ok? Look I'm sorry I haven't called, just been super busy."

Stella sighed, "I know I just miss you. I'm so use to being able to drive 15 minutes and you being on the other side of a door."

Kelly frowned, Stella sounded off, "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah…just lonely."

"Why don't you go visit Austin in New York? I know the guy's missing you. Plus you two need to do some wedding stuff anyway. Two birds with one stone." Kelly said running her fingers through her hair. Nothing worried her more about being away than her sister being alone. She knew Stella was a big girl, but her whole reason for moving to Tampa was because Kelly was there and now she was barely home and her sister's fiancé was in New York.

"Maybe, I have to go to L.A. for a shoot, but after that I probably will. How's everything going for you though? Is your boyfriend treating you well?"

'"Yep! We're just planning a trip to Georgia for his college reunion."

"Aww how cute. I'm happy for you. "

Kelly smiled knowing her sister genuinely meant that. "Thanx Stella, I love you."

"Love you too big sis, bye."

"Bye" Kelly hung up and laid back on Joe's chest.

"Hey princess as much as I want to stay here with you all nigh we need to be at the arena in an hour let's get ready. Kelly groaned, but got up. Joe chuckled.

 _I hear voices in my head! They counsel me; they understand they talk to me!_ Randy and Kelly walked out hand in hand causing the crowd to go up in a roar. For the past few weeks Kelly and Randy had been in tag team matches and were dominating the mixed tag team division. "Introducing from St. Louis, Missouri he is the A-Pex Predator, Randy Orton and Kelly K!"

"You know there's talk that at Summerslam Legacy is gonna meet their match, but you know what I think? I think the Shield is gonna meet their makers, Dean Ambrose walks around here with U.S. title wrapped around his waist thinking he's the definition of crazy, well I'll tell him what no one does crazy like my boy Ted Dibiase, Rollins you think you're a ninja, Cody Rhodes has something in store for, and Reigns...Roman Reigns. Superman, the powerhouse! Let's see how much the crowd cheers for you when I punt you so hard in the skull that you'll being paying someone to wipe the drool from your mouth because you won't be able to. I am a 10 time WWE World Heavyweight Champion, a legend killer, the A-Pex predator; when you step in that ring with me you'll be signing your own retirement contract because at Summerslam I will decimate you and the rest of your wild pack of dogs." The crowd cheered him on. He looked over at Kelly and smirked.

Grabbing the mic from his hand Kelly stepped to the center of the ring. "Kaitlyn," she sighed. "We have a long history. You were best friend once, but then you stabbed me in the back and before I got a shot at my revenge you were called up to the main roster. And now 3 years later here I am; there's nothing worse than a woman's scorn and I'm gonna tell you mine is blood thirsty. I came here 5 weeks ago with 1 purpose and one purpose only and that was to beat the living hell out of you, but I've got something better. At Summerslam I'm coming after that Divas Championship and I will be walking out with it. People think the only reason I'm here is because of my brother, but come next month I will have shut the mouths of all my haters because I will be walking out at the _new_ champ and proved to be the better woman!" Kelly dropped the mic and looked into the crowd.

 _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, SHIELD!_ The crowd went crazy with excitement as Seth, Dean, and Roman made their way down to the ring. Randy watched as they climbed over the barricade, not even the slightest bit worried. "Randy, for a smart man you're really stupid for coming out here by yourself with only your little girlfriend as backup." Dean said climbing into the ring. Kelly shot him a glare only to receive a smirk in return. "I don't believe we asked for the Three Stooges to come out here interrupt us." Kelly said giving them the death glare. Roman chuckled. "The Three Stooges huh? Well let me tell you what these stooges are gonna do to your boyfriend here sweetheart. We're gonna-"

Kelly interrupted him before he could finish his sentence, "I don't give a damn about what you _think_ you're gonna do, but what _will_ happen is you three running out of the arena with your tails in between your legs. You 3 are nothing more than a bunch of little boys who think they're so big and bad, but guess what. Every little group of boys gets it, and at Summerslam Legacy will turn you inside out." The crowed sent a wave of oohs following Kelly's threat. _It's a New Day (it's a new day) It's a New Generation (it's a new generation)_ Ted and Cody camp stomping down the ring. "Aww I was wondering when your little lapdogs were gonna come running." Dean said.

Roman stepped to Randy, "Orton, you call yourself the Viper. Well when I superman punch you, I'm gonna knock your fangs down your throat and you'll be nothing, but a useless little worm."

"Oh Reigns1 you talk like you're the man, when you're really nothing more than full of empty threats!" Cody started. "You walk around here thinking you're the man, well guess what you're not! This is our ring and you're gonna wish you never stepped foot in it."

Roman starting walking over to Cody; the two them going back and forth. "Hey hey hey, come on guys let's settle this like men." Seth said coming in between them. Cody shoved his hand off him. "How about we settle this in a match, come one what do you say huh? The big guy, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose vs. Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes."

Randy smirked, but answered, "You're on."

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Monday Night Raw! We are live tonight in Knoxville, Tennessee. I'm your commentator Michael Cole joined here tonight with Hall of Famer Jerry "the King" Lawler and John Bradshaw Layfield, JBL, guys it's great being here with you tonight."

"Michael I'll tell you what's great is being here back in Knoxville, Tennessee an being joined here on commentary with the beautiful Kelly K! Kelly how are you tonight?" JBL asked looking over at Kelly.

She smiled, "I'm great JBL thanks for asking. I'm happy to be here tonight." Ted stood next to Kelly while Seth sat on the other end near King where he had on his own headset.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are also joined by Ted Dibiase and Seth Rollins, gentlemen it's great to have you here."

"Thank you Michael it's good to be here." Seth said "Look guys I know what people in the back have been saying, but I'm putting an end to all right now. The Shield has is on it's way to the top and there is nothing I mean nothing that us gonna stand in our way."

"Nothing but Legacy. You boys are still fresh meat and you're about to step in the ring with WWE royalty." Ted said looking across the announce table at Seth. "Orton, Rhodes, and I are second generations of Hall of Famers-"

"You're forgetting that my boy Roman Reigns is also WWE royalty Dibiase. His whole family is a part of WWE. If anybody is royalty it's definitely him, but he doesn't need to play on his family to become the best, he just is. The Shield is here to shale the WWE Universe and we won't stop until we all have championships around our waste and that's why after we destroy you at Summerslam Roman and I are going after the Tag Team Championships."

Kelly just shook her head. "Kelly you also have a match at Summerslam next month against your former best friend Kaitlyn the Divas Champion." Michael said. "Yeah Cole I do and let me just tell you I am walking out with the title whether Kaitlyn likes it or not."

"Kelly you seen pretty confident in your words. You debuted a little over 4 weeks ago coming to the aid of another if your friends AJ Lee when she was brutally attacked by Kaitlyn. Kelly this is the question that everyone's been asking, why then. What possessed you to come out here and stick your nose in something that had absolutely nothing to do with you."

Kelly narrowed her eyes at Michael, "That had everything to do with me. I've been keeping up with Kaitlyn since she left NXT and I've seen how she walks around talking about how she's the best diva out there and there's no one who can compete with her. Well guess what I have and I have beaten her numerous times; twice for the NXT Women's Championship. I have busted my ass off to get where I am today and I'm not going to let her and her fake wanna-be tactics stop me from getting what I deserve. I came out to help a friend, AJ and I have had each other's backs since we come into this company I saw no reason to leave her without backup now."

The match continued Dean had just planted Cody with a DDT and was going for the cover only to have Randy attack him and throw him out of the ring. Roman came flying from the corner and clotheslining Randy. He got up and lunged for the bigger man, but Roman was already going for him again with another clothesline, but just as he knocked Randy over Cody kicked him in the face sending him rolling out of the ring.

Dean rolled back in and started pummeling Cody until Randy stepped in they started their assault. Ted and Kelly were cheering them on while Seth was yelling at Dean and Roman to get back in it. Dean managed to take Randy out and was going for Cody, but flew over the top rope all the while Roman was coming ready for a right arm, but missed wildly. Cody was jumping of the top rope and met with a superman punch, Dean being the legal man hopped back in the ring for the cover. _1! 2! 3! Ding ding ding!_ "The winners of this match the team of Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, the Shield!" Seth jumped up triumph and joined his shield brethren in the ring so they could celebrate their victory. Kelly was checking over Randy while they all looked on with angry expressions. Summerslam was right around the corner and after tonight Legacy was ready for blood.

 *** So I know I haven't updated in while. School has been crazy busy, applying for schools at stuff, but I got accepted to my first choice and even got scholarship money! WOOHOO! Anyway this chapter is a little long, but hope you enjoy it.**


	19. Meet & Greet Part 1

" _Flight 863 to Tampa, Florida is now boarding!"_ the woman over the P.A. system announced. Kelly and Joe were getting up to see John and Nicole off.

"See ya mini me." John said grasping his sister's head to kiss on her temple. "Ugh, John." She said pushing him away to fix her ponytail. He laughed, "Sorry kid." He looked up at Joe, 'Take care of my girl here Anoa'i" Joe nodded and shook John's hand, "Nothing to worry about man, I got her."

Kelly and Nicole looked on as their boyfriends talked. "So you excited? You're going to meet his friends." Nicole said jumping up and down.

"More like nervous, but yeah I'm little excited to see where Joe Anoa'i comes from. I'm sure everything will be fine. You guys have a safe trip home." She said as she pulled Nicole into a hug. "We will, love you." With that she and John took hands and made their way over to their gate.

Joe wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist, "You ready to meet my peeps?" he asked placing a kiss on her shoulder. Kelly leaned into his chest and nodded, "Yeah, a little nervous, but I can't wait."

The flight wasn't very long and Kelly didn't miss that. The whole way there she couldn't help, but think about his friends not liking her. Joe was laying on her shoulder when he woke up and saw Kelly starring out the window chewing her bottom lip. He reached over and pulled it out her mouth. "Hey" he said softly kissing her cheek, "What's got you thinking so hard?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, just nervous. I'm ok, promise." Joe pulled her face to his and kissed her on the lips softly. "Everything's gonna be fine. They'll love you."

An hour or so later the plane touched Atlanta soil. They walked through the airport to baggage claim and Joe grabbed their stuff as they went to get their rental car. The drive to the hotel was quiet, but Kelly was taking in Atlanta in amazement. She'd been there before, but never had time to actually see it.

"What do you think?" Joe asked glancing over at her. "It's beautiful, I can't believe you lived here." "Yeah this was my home away from home." He responded with eyes on the road.

They were staying at the Four Seasons; they had a luxury suite with a beautiful view. "Oh my god! Joe this room is beautiful, babe you didn't have to do this." Kelly said looking around the room.

"Yeah I did, my girl deserves the best." He said pulling her to him and falling back on the bed. "We have a 2 hours until we have to be at the meet and greet, why don't you take your nap and I'll wake you up before we have to get ready?" he told her rubbing her back. Kelly yawned, "Ok."

Kelly was in the bathroom getting ready; Joe said she didn't need to wear anything fancy so she settled with blue jean shorts, a white flowy top and brown sandals. Joe was wearing a grey button down shirt with khaki shorts and a pair of gym shoes. "Hey babe you ready?" he asked coming into the bathroom. She smiled in the mirror as she finished applying some mascara, "Yeah I think I'm good."

They walked out the hotel hand in hand and got in the car. The ride was quick and pretty soon they were pulling into a country club parking lot that would be hosting their meet and greet. Joe went over to the table to find his name when he heard a familiar voice, "Joey my boy! How the hell have ya been!" Cody yelled. Joe turned to see two of his old teammates Cody and Sami. "Hey guys' he said giving them a swift hug, "How are you guys. What's it been? 2 years in since we last saw each other?" Sami smiled, "Yeah man it's crazy. I hear you're working in the WWE like your old man, that's awesome man." Joe smiled, "Yeah I am, it's been pretty good so far." His buddies nodded, "So you here by yourself? Did you bring anybody with you?" Cody asked, "Yeah she had to make a call, here she comes now." Kelly walked in looking for Joe, but stopped when she saw him waving her over. "Hey sorry, that was Stephanie you know how she gets." Kelly said looking up at her boyfriend. "It's fine babe, everything ok" he asked, something about her voice told him she wasn't very happy. "Yeah it's fine, so who's this?" she said referring to Cody and Sami.

"Kelly this Cody Flem and Sami Tyrell. We played football together in school." He said motioning to the two men. Cody smiled at Kelly and extended his hand, "Nice to meet you." Kelly returned it and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too. Joe has been telling me a lot about you guys." She said smiling. "Damn! You didn't tell us your girl was hot!" Sami exclaimed. Kelly blushed a deep crimson red. Joe playfully shoved him, "Hey eyes off my girl."

The four of them stood and talked for a minute until a girl out of nowhere ran and jumped onto Joe. "Ahh, Joe I've missed you so much! How are you?!" she said jumping up and down. Kelly stood there in confusion for a minute and then got pissed. _Who the hell is this bitch with her hands all over him and why isn't he removing them?_ Joe, sensing Kelly's anger rolling off her peeled himself out of Jessica's grasp and wrapped his arm around Kelly's waist. "Jess, wow, um, it's good to see you. How are you?" he asked a little awkwardly. Cody and Sami stood there trying to hold in their laughter.

"I'm great! How are you? You look amazing." Jessica said batting her eyelashes at him. Kelly forced herself to hold back a gagging noise. "Good, can't complain. This is Kelly, my girlfriend. Kelly this is Jessica we were like best friends back in college." Kelly didn't miss the way Jessica's smile fell when Joe introduced her as his girlfriend. _Well this ought to be an interesting week._ She thought to herself. "It's nice to meet you. Joe has been talking about you guys nonstop since he asked me to come with. It's so great here, I bet you guys had a blast going to school here." She said giving Jessica a fake smile.

"Yeah, Joe and I use to spend a ton of time together exploring the city." Jessica sassed back. Kelly narrowed her eyes; she knew there was more than them just being friends than Joe stated, but chose to ignore Jessica's comment knowing she was only trying to piss her off.

 ***Ok so this is a cliffhanger and a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be better.**


	20. Meet & Greet Part 2

The rest of the day went pretty smooth. Kelly met Chris, Sarah, and Tyler. She was really enjoying herself and glad she decided to come with Joe. He hadn't stopped smiling since they got there. "So Kelly Joe says you have a big match coming up." Chris said to her. She smiled, "Yeah, it's for the divas championship."

"You nervous? Kaitlyn is a pretty strong girl. Not saying you aren't" Tyler asked. Kelly shook her head, "I've never seen Kaitlyn as competition, I can take her and on August 17th I'll be taking her title too."

Joe threw his arm around her shoulders, "My girl is a beast. She deadlift 230 flat." Tyler and Cody's eyes widened in amazement, Kelly blushed. "Yeah well, once you've trained with my brother you'd understand, but his girl friend can bench twice her body weight, it's crazy." Jessica had been mostly quiet until now, "So Kelly, how do you manage to be a singer and actress, while being a diva? Sounds a little unrealistic to me." Everyone looked at Jessica, but it didn't faze Kelly, "Well as for acting I'm taking a break. I've done a few movies and they were every successful so I figured I could take some time off. As for music I'm currently working on an album now. It's almost done, then I'll have to go on tour for it, but I managed to work with my WWE schedule, so I will be super busy, but that comes with the job." It was clear these two girls didn't like each other and Joe didn't know what to do.

Just as Joe was about to say something his old football coach called him over. He kissed the side of Kelly's head before heading in that direction. Kelly was left alone with Chris, Sami, Jessica and Cody.

"So Kelly you know Joe and I use to date?" Jessica said twisting a strand of her curly blond hair. Cody snapped his head in her direction in confusion, what was she up to now?

 _Date?_ This was news to Kelly, why didn't Joe tell her that, no wonder Jessica was being such a bitch. "No, he didn't. it must not have been that serious if he didn't. I mean he told me about Galina, but you? Nope, absolutely nothing, until he told me about the reunion." She said smiling. Jessica huffed in aggravation. "I know what you're doing Jessica and it's not going to work. Joe and I are happy together and nothing you say is going to ruin that. You're trying to make me upset so I'll go off on him and let me just tell you it's not going to work. I'm paid to work with bitches like you and they're a hell of a lot stronger than you, so imagine how easy it would be for me to break you in half." Jessica stood there in awe. _Did she just call me a bitch?_

"Yeah coach will do." Joe said shaking coach Gailey's hand. "It was good seeing you son and it's nice to hear you followed in your family's footsteps. Good luck son." He said before letting him go. Joe was making his way back over to his friends when he saw the look on Kelly's face. "Kel, everything he ok?' he asked knowing very well something was up.

Kelly composed her face, "Yep, we're good. Jessica was just telling me about how you two use to date." Joe looked taken back, "Date?" he looked at Jessica, 'We didn't date. Did you tell her that?" Jessica opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Joe looked back at Kelly, "We didn't date, we were more like fuck-buddies. There was never anything serious between the two of us. I told you I dated Galina most of my time in college." Kelly mentally face palmed herself, she forgot. She knew Jessica was trying to piss her off and she let her do just that. "I'm gonna go get some air." She said and walked away. Joe started t walk after her, "Joe let her go. You could do so much better." Jessica said. Joe looked at her like she was crazy, "Jessica, what the hell is wrong with you? We never dated, we fucked for a year that was it, why would you make her think it was something more?" Jessica looked down at her feet and walked away.

Joe was about to go out the door, but Sami stopped him, "Hey man give her a minute. This probably wasn't what she was expecting when she said yes to meeting us." Joe awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah it wasn't."

Kelly was so embarrassed she couldn't believe she just let herself get upset like that. She'd always been insecure about her relationships. It wasn't easy dating a celebrity even if she was one herself. She took a deep breath, she didn't want to ruin this week for Joe, but she wasn't going to sit there and be disrespected either. She need someone to talk to,; she thought about calling Nicole, but knew she'd tell John, so she took a safer route.

"Hello?"

"Hey Colbs, it's Kel." She said into the phone.

"Oh hey Kells. How's it going? How's Atlanta?" he asked cheerily

"That's actually why I'm calling. I lost my cool a little with one of Joe's friends. I think she still has feelings for him. She said they use to date, but he said they were only fuck buddies." She said sounding unsure. "Oh, that must be Jessica you're talking about." He said unsurprised. Kelly raised her eyebrows, "You know her?" "Yeah, Jon and I met her once. She was all over Joe. I think she still like shim too, but Kel, Joe isn't the unfaithful type. He wouldn't cheat." Colby said.

Kelly sighed, she knew she was being stupid, but couldn't shake the feeling. "I know…I'm just overthinking things like I always do." Colby laughed. "Don't worry about it, you guys have only been dating a month." Kelly smiled, "True, listen don't tell him I called you. I don't want him to think I can't talk to him about my issues. I just… I needed an outside person to talk to."

"I get it. No worries. Now go enjoy your Samoan boy, I'm sure he's looking for you."

"K, later two-toned." She laughed. Colby groaned, he hated the nickname, but let her call him it anyway, "See ya Baby Cena." Kelly put her phone up and started back inside. When she got to the door Joe was walking out. Kelly stopped in her tracks, "Hey" he said.

"Hi." She replied they stood there for a second before either of them spoke. "Look…' Kelly started, "you don't have to worry I' fine. I know she was trying to get a rise out of me and me being the idiot I am let her. You'd think after doing this for a living I'd have better control, but I have anger issues. I don't care about what happened with you two and I don't want to hear about it. We're goo." Joe starred at her for a minute. There was nothing else to say, so he grabbed her hand and they went back inside and walked back to the group. Kelly and Jessica didn't say another word to each other.

Everyone was having a great time. Kelly was especially enjoying hearing about young Joe and what a wild child he was in college. Kelly never went to college, so she didn't get the experience, but she'd always been a free spirit. Her mom called her a hippie because of the way she acted and use to dress. Joe was happy to see his friends again and have Kelly there to see he him outside of work.

"So what are you guys doing after this?" Sami asked looking over at Joe and Kelly. "I need to get a quick workout in, I don't know what Mr. Flabby over here is going to be doing." "Flabby?" Joe said faking insult, "I will have you know I'm in great shape, and I can think of a better type of workout if you're up for it?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Kelly smiled sweetly, "Oh no Anoa'i, I know what you're up to and the answer is no." she stated firmly. Joe made a face, "Fine." Chris laughed, "Dude you've only been dating a few weeks and she's got you whipped. You've got it bad man." Tyler patted him on the back, "Have fun with you're workout." He said trying to hold in his amusement.

Joe glared at both of his friends, "Fuck you both."

After their workout Kelly decided she wanted to go for a run. When she got back to the room Chris, Sami, and Tyler were sitting on the couch with Joe. "Hey babe, the guys dropped by, hope you don't mind." Kelly walked further into the room, "No, this your week, it's fine. Hey guys, I'd hug you, but I smell." She laughed. Tyler looked her up and down, "No worries." Joe noticed and threw a pillow at him, "Her face is up there asshole." Kelly laughed, "I'm gonna go shower." She kissed Joe's cheek as she went into the bedroom and closed the door.

15 minutes later Kelly walked out a pair of shorts and a rolling stone t-shirt. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked throwing herself across Joe's lap. He rubbed her legs absentmindedly before he answered, "Nothing really. Just catching up." Kelly rested her head against the arm rest and closed her eyes. She thought about taking a nap, but that was interrupted when her phone went off. Joe reached over a grabbed it. "Umm, Kel, it's April." Kelly's eyes snapped open before she sat up taking it. "Hello?" she answered

"Kelly, hey sorry to bother you I know you're on vacay with Joe right now, but there's something we need to talk about that really can't wait." April said in an apologetic tone.

Kelly ran her finger through her hair, "Ok, what is it?" April stayed silent. "Ape, what's wrong?" Kelly asked worry in her voice. "Where's you're laptop?" April finally answered. "Why?"

"Get it and go on twitter." She said. Kelly could tell something was wrong, but did it anyway. When she finally logged on she saw a ton of tweets with her and Zac's name on them.

 _Yayy! Kelly K and Zac Efron are finally getting back together. I knew it!_

 _Zac Efron says he still loves Kelly and hopes they can work things out_

 _Kelly and Zac are literally the cutest couple ever! 3_

"What the fuck!?" Kelly exclaimed. Joe looked at her in confusion. She looked really mad. "What is it" he asked worried. Sami, Tyler, and Chris looked on, but remained quiet. Kelly ignored Joe. "How long has this been going on? When did you see this April?" she asked flabbergasted.

"He was in some interview and they asked him about you and what he thought of you being a wrestler and then he asked what you guys' relationship was like and if you still talked. He said he still loves you Kel." April sighed.

 _This can not be happening._ Kelly thought to herself. "You're joking right? This is total bullshit, why would he do that?" Kelly had never been more confused. "Look I gotta go, I'll call you later.' She said hanging up. She pushed her hair back and looked at Joe. "We need to talk." The guys took that s their que to go and said they'd see them later before walking out. The room was silent for a minute. Joe sighed and took the laptop to place it on the table and pull Kelly's hands from her face. She looked up at him, "Zac told the world he wants to get back together." Joe stayed silent and looked at her. Not showing an sign of his feelings. Instead he put both hands on either side of her face and asked, "Do you want to be with?" he'd asked so quietly Kelly almost hadn't heard it, but she did and immediately started shaking her head. "No, I wanna be with you. It's just…I don't understand why after almost 2 years of us not talking he would do something like that. We didn't broadcast our relationship like that."

Joe pulled her into him, "I don't know baby. I wish could help." Kelly hugged him tighter, "I'm sorry this is not what you expected this week to be like. Forget it, we'll worry about it later." She said getting up and walking into the bedroom. Joe followed her and pulled her against his chest, "Hey everything is going to be fine ok?" he kissed the side of her head.

"I hope so." She sighed.

* **Well isn't this a great way to start off the week; everyone's ex causing drama. Well enjoy!**


End file.
